Back Here in the Wild
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: This is the sequel to Alone in the Wild. Jordan must rescue iEcho when she goes missing. Along the way, he realizes his enemy is not gone for good. T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, you asked for it… here's the sequel!**

**This story won't be posted every single day. I'll try my best to post every couple days.**

**And if anyone wants to make a cover photo for this story and send it to me… I'll be more than happy to accept it. I'm also accepting new OC's. Not sure if I'll add them anything soon, but I hopefully will find a place for them. **

**Song for this chapter: To Love You More by Celine Dion (I personally love the Glee Version).**

You're in the Aether. White clouds swirl above your head as you try to keep your balance on a floating boulder. Everything is colorful and crisp clear. A shining holograph of you sister stands in front of your face. She holds out her hand for you and you advance to take it. As soon as you place your hand in hers, she disappears. Confused, you search your surroundings for any reason why she could've vanished.

The sky becomes dark and gray. Strikes of thunder are heard and you try to cover yourself for protection. You close your eyes for a few seconds. Next thing you know, the boulder is dropping at sixty miles per hour. Worried, you hang on for dear life. But something pulls you back up. You open your eyes to notice a familiar figure, dressed in a brown shirt, grey pants, and a black mustache and beard. The top of his head is bald. You gaze up at this figure in shock.

"Notch?"

* * *

iEcho had told me everything I needed to know about my past. She and I were raised with our father and then brainwashed. We were sent to live down on Earth. Turns out that we were the most powerful of all our siblings and he wanted to keep us safe from Herobrine.

But, I was the most valuable. She told me that I had a special power that no one was to know about. Only I could figure it out for myself. And when I did, it would be a powerful weapon against my enemies, or my enemies to use against my friends.

Everything started several months after the events of the battle against Herobrine.

All of my friends who had not suddenly disappeared were doing their usual business in Sky Army HQ. We had found more recruits, such as Kermit, Noah, Seto, MunchingBrotato (Brotato), Bashur, Slamacow (Slam), Bodil, TheCampingRusher (Brayden), and many other small named ones. We waited on groups of our old recruits to bring back others, also accepting many new recruits.

Sky led the army, as usual, with me and Ty at his side, helping him plan every move. A new medical troop was assembled, led by Quentin. Several attack squadrons were created, led by Jerome, Ant, and Bashur. Several defense squadrons were also created, led by Mat, Ian, and Preston. A weapon-building and crafting team was organized, led by Bodil and Mitch. And teams led by Sierra and iEcho occasionally went out of borders to find new recruits. Everyone else joined at least one of these groups.

The Illusionists dropped out of their deals with Herobrine and joined the side of the Sky Army for good. They were under the command of Beatrice. Ray had left to figure out more of his past soon after the battles.

Cupquake's group, still a little suspicious, and led by Cupquake herself, had Yosh and Snowy to back her up in case of attack.

The Homies were no longer a threat. We remained allies with them, but decided not to join our cause. Sly had been traumatized by the incident, but wanted a strong friend to help him out.

The Enderdragons had split up, but all of their members became allies. Our recruits apologized to them for the misunderstandings.

Toby's Audience wandered off after they saved Sierra and Ty from Herobrine. We hadn't seen them, Kitty, or Fury since.

The squids had not been a problem since that one battle. But we were all on the look-out for another attack.

And as for Herobrine, I thought he was long-gone.

* * *

On that one day, I was out on a food gathering with Sierra, Ryan, and Mat. We had collected several stacks of raw meat and continued to slay pigs and cows. Out on the other side of the field of Ryan and Mat, Sierra and I stopped to relax. We laid on the fresh green grass.

"Jordan, I'm so glad it's back to the way it used to be. You know, with everyone on our side. Herobrine gone. Squids gone. Us together."

I smiled and looked over at her, "I am too. Don't be so certain about those squids though. That's why we always have the budder swords. Just in case."

"Yep." She paused for a moment, "How's iEcho?"

"She's fine."

"Oh really? I've seen her and Preston…"

"No need to get overreactive there. You never told me about your relationship with him. As your brother."

"It's not that long of a story. We grew up in the same household, with the same parents. He left once he turned eighteen, I left a couple years after that. I hadn't seen him since then."

"But… why are you so protective."

"I don't want my friends and family to get hurt from my mistakes."

"And?"

"That's it. Nothing more."

"You sure?"

"Yep." She shut her mouth in a teasing way and tried to ignore my looks.

"Not gonna say anything else, huh?"

She shook her head. I stood up from the grass.

"Then," I continued, "I'm going to have to chase you down in order to get something else out of you. Is that right?"

Sierra jumped up, shook her head again, and rushed off. I followed her.

"Ah!" she joyfully screamed. Mat glared over from killing a chicken.

"Can you two lower the volume over there?" he growled. He finished with the chicken and caught me in the act. Mat pulled back my shirt, "Jordan. We gotta go."

"Why?" I questioned, confused.

"Enough food. We've got plenty."

"What about Ryan?"

"He's on his way back already."

"Fine," I groaned. Motioning for Sierra to come back, she obediently followed my directions.

On the way back, we noticed one of our defense squadrons, the one led by Mat himself, meet up with us. Annie, the deputy of the squadron, stepped in front of the others.

"Mat, Jordan, Sierra, you need to come back to HQ. Now. We just got a message from Sky. It's urgent," she told us. Quickly, we were directed to HQ and into the main conference room. The people inside were me, Sky, Ty, Sierra, Mat, Ian, Preston, Jerome, Ryan, Ant, and Bashur.

"Why do you want us so immediately?" I personally asked Sky.

He glanced down at the ground and whispered in my ear, "iEcho. She's missing. Been gone for about an hour. Preston was the one to notice her disappearance." I gasped.

I looked over at Preston and saw him sitting on a chair, his head on the table, crying. I had never seen him cry before. Ian was trying his best to calm down his friend. Mat and Sierra were by his side. Looking back at Sky, I sighed and made my way over to Preston. I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Jordan… she's gone," Preston grumbled.

"No, she's not. Remember when we thought that Sky was gone for good? We rescued him from Herobrine and saved the whole Sky Army! I promise you that iEcho will be easier to find," I reassured him.

"But Herobrine's dead. How could he have gotten her…?"

"He didn't. That's the thing."

"Okay." I smiled, stood up from the chair, glanced around at all the others, who were chatting amongst themselves, and barged out of the conference room.

From my experiences with the Sky Army, they try to plan out things, but never get to them. You just gotta go and get it yourself. That's exactly what I did.

Into a large bag, I stashed my budder sword, my Sharpness II diamond sword, my bow, a stack of arrows, a stack of cooked pork chops, a stack of watermelon, plenty of water bottles, potions of healing, regeneration, and poison, and a picture of me, Sierra, and Sky. This was only in case I never made it back alive. With the bag on my shoulder, I crept outside the boundaries of the Sky Army HQ, surprised that no one caught me.

But to save my sister... I was glad I was back here in the wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys liked Chapter 1 so much, I'm posting chapter two today!**

**Song for this chapter: Clocks by Coldplay. **

I continued walking through theforest, stopping at times to catch my breath. No one was around. They wouldn't be looking for me. Well, maybe.

Someone else found me though. I heard crackles of dead leaves, realizing I was not moving. I glanced around the trees, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

Chris appeared from behind me. I spun to see him.

"Chris," I begun, "I don't want any trouble…"

"What are you doing on Sly's land?" he questioned.

"I was just passing through." I put my hands up to signify that I would not hurt him, "Promise."

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because," Chris faced me once again, expecting him to create a devilish grin, but with a straight face, "You're trespassing on our land."

"No… It's really not what it looks like…" In a split second decision, I rushed off in the other direction. Chris stood there, not trying to catch me.

I reached a large tree and hid behind it, a little of wanting Chris to find me. Pulling out my diamond sword, I slowly came to the realization that he wasn't going to follow me. Confused, I continued on my path.

Eventually I came across a crossroads. There was a path that went to the left, and one that went to the right. I took the left path. While strolling along, I recognized a certain area off to the side of the path. It had a tent and a burnt-out fire. Food remains were scattered over the place, as if it was all of the sudden it had been abandoned by a group… my group. This had been the campsite that Kitty, Fury, and I had stayed overnight. The place where Fury went missing. The place where Kitty and I looked up into the stars, reminding me of my friends. The place where we found the temple.

Remembering my exact position of that day, I found our footprints leading the the temple and followed them. A little less than a minute later, I set my sights on the stone temple, and entered it.

I went down the narrow hallways, dimmed like before. That was the fourth time that I arrived in the budder block-covered room with the two portals: one to the Nether, and the other to the Aether.

I had already been in the Nether. My question was if Kitty could even get inside the other portal. I knew that Oblivion's hideout had been in the Aether. Maybe she was hiding a secret. An important secret. And Kitty didn't want me to find out. So she killed her enemy.

I never thought about the other options. Kitty could possibly have been the bad one here. She and Fury could have been against Oblivion because she was trying to protect me from Kitty's true self… I didn't want to think about it.

Looking around the room, I noticed something that wasn't there before. It was a amulet lying on a block of budder. Carefully, I walked over to the amulet and picked it up. With a gold chain and a sapphire gem on the inside, it looked very similar to Sky's. I slid it over my neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my friend's necklace?" I glanced behind my shoulder to see a familiar face, "Jordan?"

"Beatrice?"

"What are you doing with… How'd you find this?"

"I found it on the block… who's necklace is it?"

"Yours."

"Mine? I don't own anything like this."

"iEcho told me it was yours."

"iEcho? Do you know where she went?"

"No. Sorry."

"Beatrice," a male voice called out, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Is that Ray?"

Beatrice cringed and walked backwards out of the room, "No."

"Wait!" I ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Beatrice."

"He can't know you're here," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Rex."

"Who's Rex?"

"Shhh…" Beatrice started to lead me through the hallways. I quietly followed behind. Occasionally, she would turn around and check if I was still there, "He's Ray's friend. He absolutely _hates_ the Sky Army. Especially their generals. If he knew the Illusionists are allies with Sky, he'll kill me. Literally."

"That's why he can't know I'm here."

"Yeah. Cause you're a Sky Army general."

"Well… technically I'm now a co-captain with Ty, only a position lower than Sky… but… general… sure."

"Beatrice!" Rex called out yet again.

"I'm coming," Beatrice replied. She turned her attention to me and whispered, "When you see the path ahead, go right. There's a back exit. I have to go left to meet up with Rex."

"Does that mean you're not coming back to HQ?"

"Maybe. Once I get rid of Rex, somehow, I'll come. Goodbye." We came across the path and she went down the left one. I continued along on the right.

I exited the building and noticed lots of trees. Making my way around, I spotted Beatrice and an unfamiliar man. I decided that he was Rex. Rex had brown hair, and blue eyes, although one of them was covered with an eyepatch. A white X was imprinted on his bare chest.

"Beatrice, what were you doing in there?" Rex questioned her.

"Nothing. I was picking up something, but it was gone once I reached where I left it."

"Who took it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, we're leaving."

Somehow Beatrice spotted me through the trees, watching their conversation. She tried to walk away from him, but Rex pulled her back.

"We're leaving."

Beatrice pulled off Rex's eyepatch. She stared at him with wide eyes. I noticed what she was staring at. Rex had one _pure white eye_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm leaving for vacation in a couple days, so I won't be able to post any more updates for this story and Living on a Few Memories until I get back. I promise I will keep all of the OC's in mind while I continue writing.**

**Song for this chapter: Misery Business by Paramore. **

"R… Rex…" I heard Beatrice whimper, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He chuckled and turned his attention to me through the trees. Beatrice realized it was me he was looking at. Rex let go of her and strolled over to me.

"And you are?" he asked me, a grin on his face.

"Uh… Jordan… A friend of Beatrice."

"So, you're friends with Ray's sister?"

I hesitantly nodded, looking up at him. I couldn't keep my eye off of his. Rex slowly pulled out a bloody obsidian knife and held it to my throat. I couldn't back off, since my back was to a tree.

"CaptainSparklez, say goodbye."

"Rex!" another unfamiliar voice yelled, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"Cliff," he growled, released his knife, and dared to look at the voice. I glanced over his large shoulder to notice a girl. She had long, dirty blond hair, a strand covering her right eye, and bright blue eyes. She wore an orange top, tan shorts, black shoes, orange tabby ears, and the same colored tail. Cliff stood next to Beatrice, threatening her also at knifepoint.

"Go ahead," Rex grumbled, "I don't care."

Beatrice gasped, "How dare you!" At this moment, Cliff pushed the knife closer into her throat.

"Let her go!" I threw Rex into a nearby tree and forced the knife out of Cliff's hand. I stabbed the dirt ground with it. Glaring up at Cliff, I realized she looked familiar, "Do I know you?"

"No, but you just ruined my plans. Rex is one of my cousin's enemies. I was sent to kill him. In any ways possible."

I smirked, "I can do that for you." I revealed my diamond sword, walked back over to Rex, struggling to hang on to the tree, and killed him in one single strike of the sword, "Done."

Beatrice stood there, speechless, "What am I supposed to tell Ray?"

"Natural forces," I lied.

"Who are you?" Cliff questioned. She stared at me like I was a god.

"CaptainSparklez, general of the Sky Army. You can call me Jordan."

"You're CaptainSparklez?!"

I nodded, "And you're Cliff."

"Yes… how do you… oh, yeah. Rex said it."

"I'm trying to search for my sister. Maybe you've seen her. She has rainbow hair, brown eyes, black hoodie, white shorts, black headphones…"

"No. I haven't. Can I get her name?"

"iEcho."

"I've heard that name somewhere…"

"Where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Which group?"

"I'm not part of any group. I don't trust many people in this area. They're very… deceitful."

"I understand. Do you not have allies then?"

"Nope. I'm a loner. No need to embellish it."

"So what's with Rex? Why did he have that white eye?"

"Herobrine."

"He was Herobrine?!"

"No, no. You wouldn't have been able to kill Herobrine. Rex was a zombie pig men who had been raised from the dead."

"And he didn't tell me because…" Beatrice cried.

"He was a frickin' pig man! What do you think?"

Beatrice thought about it and shrugged.

"Well, I'm off." Cliff picked up her knife and stashed it in her shorts.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Geez, how should I know?"

"Why don't you join me?"

"Can't. Other things I have to deal with."

"Such as?"

"Why would I tell you?" I paused for a moment. "I'm leaving." Cliff fastened her knife, straightened up, and started again through the trees.

"Wonder if we'll see her again," Beatrice whispered.

"Doubt it," I responded, "Do you wanna join me?"

"Sure." She smiled and followed me.

A few minutes later, we came across the same crossroads.

"Uh…" I groaned, "I was _just here_!"

"What now?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Sky POV

All of my Sky Army generals were crowded in the conference room. I tried to calm them down until I noticed someone was missing.

"Guys!" I yelled out, "Guys!" This time I whistled. "Listen up!" They looked at me, shocked expressions on they faces. "iEcho isn't the only one missing."

"Who else?" Jerome asked.

"Jordan."

"Oh, no," Sierra gasped.

"We're gonna look for both of them. Ant, let the others know that they have to make signs. We can't do this alone." Ant raced out of the room, with new to deliver.

"So, we're recruiting random strangers to rescue our friends?" Mat questioned, "Don't we have enough people?"

"We'll make sure they're not…"

Mitch opened the door to the conference room and found me standing on the table.

"Sky," he begun, "You have a visitor."

I sighed and exited the room. Mitch led me to the entryway of the HQ. A man was standing there. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He had plain shorts and a shirt, ragged and ripped in several places, and he walked around barefoot. His arms, legs, and feet were covered in scars.

"What do you need?" I said to the man.

"My… name… is… Paul. I… want… to… help."

"Help? Hmm…"

Ant interrupted my thoughts, "I know what you're thinking Sky. I don't trust this guy at all."

"Quit it, Ant. He can help." I turned my attention to Paul, "Can you do a favor for me?"

**I'll see you all soon! Hope you liked this chapter cause it'll be the last one for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Back on my computer! It feels nice… I have made synopses for up to chapter 13. They are not written yet… I'm getting to that.**

**Since I'm starting school in a few days, I might not post this story or Living on a Few Memories everyday. Maybe every couple days. It could be once a week for all I know. Let's see what happens.**

**And to let you know, I can only do so much for someone's OC's. So for Back Here in the Wild, there is gonna be a one OC per person policy, unless there is an exception. If you have an OC from the previous story, this does not apply to you. And be patient with what I've written. Some of the time it doesn't turn out like you want. Deal with it. ;D**

**For those of you who don't do to any of this, I'm sorry that you had to read this top section.**

**Rant over.**

**Song for this chapter: Waiting for a Girl Like You (I've been over-addicted to the Rock of Ages 2012 movie version of this). **

Paul POV

I have been living in the woods for as long as I can remember. The last thing I remember, I woke up near a river, with clothes, food, and the bare essentials I needed to survive. I always kept to myself; I didn't want others to recognize me and not remember them.

One day, I was walking through the forest when I heard two men talking. They mentioned that one of their teammates had gone missing. I decided to see if there was any money involved. Eventually, I came across a headquarters that I did not know of. A man with shady sunglasses asked me to go out and look for two people that had disappeared from their "army". At first I couldn't trust these men, but when they offered a reward of two thousand gold ingots, I hesitantly agreed.

For two days now, I've been on the move, searching the woods constantly for Jordan and iEcho. Sky, the leader of the group, told me their names so it would be easier to find them.

The sky became darker and I became drowsier into sleep. A black shadow passed by the trees, but I thought it was only my imagination. I was wrong.

As I sat down next to a tree to sleep, the shadow advanced to my location. It turned out to be a young man, around his early twenties, wearing a long black cloak.

"Who… are… you?! What… do… you… want… from… me?" I whimpered as my whole body shook of fear.

"I don't want to hurt you. I can help," he replied.

"You… can?"

"Yep. I know who you're looking for. Their names are Jordan and iEcho, brother and sister. You've come from the Sky Army needing money to help support yourself."

"How… did… you… know?" I became a little less frightened.

"I'm also a wanderer. I know things," the man helped me up from the tree.

"I… was… going… to…"

"Sleep? I could tell. We need to find a safer place first."

"Okay. Thank… you."

The man smiled, a tiny piece of jet black hair coming from the black hood of his cloak.

Jordan POV

Beatrice and I had ended up in Cupquake's HQ. Yosh and Snowy had met us outside, we entered, and sat down in their dining hall for lunch. The people sitting down on the table were none who we recognized, except the duo and Cupquake.

"So," Cupquake begun, "Jordan, why are you here?"

"Uh… I'm looking for a friend. She went missing from the Sky Army HQ."

"Oh. Maybe I can help."

"No, no. It's fine. I got Beatrice here, and Snowy and Yosh can help if they want…"

"It'll be my pleasure to support the acts of a Sky Army general." I stared at her until she backed off.

"That's what I thought," I mumbled once she returned to eating.

After lunch, I reunited with Snowy and Yosh and caught up with what they were doing. We chatted in their living quarters, formerly known as the visitors' rooms. Beatrice was doing other things, mainly spying on Cupquake.

Snowy started, "We should leave."

Yosh responded in a harsh manner, "Why would we do that?!"

"Through the last month I've been here, I realized that Cupquake can take care of herself. She doesn't need us here."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. Snowy nodded. Biting my lip, I hesitantly nodded in response and stood up from the chair I sat in, "Come on. Let's get Beatrice."

Fifteen minutes later, me, Yosh, Snowy, and Beatrice were about a mile away from Cupquake's HQ.

"How do you think they're doing?" Yosh quietly asked, his head hanging down.

"Cupquake will be fine, Yosh," Snowy replied, smiling, and put her palm on her best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry."

It seemed as if I was the only one who heard a scream coming from the HQ, "Did you hear that?!"

"What?" Beatrice glared at me.

"A scream. Female scream. It sounded like Cupquake…" I gasped and ran back to the HQ. The others hurried behind me.

When we came upon the HQ, the most horrible sight was set upon us. They was smoke everywhere, the wood of the walls had burnt down, bodies were covered in blackened ash, motionless. The first body I noticed was of Cupquake. Mouth gaped open, I crept over to Cupquake's dead body and leaned down beside it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Yosh, on the other hand, found his friend Isabel first. He started crying, which I had never seen him do, "Isabel…" Snowy came up from behind him and allowed him to jump into her embrace. After the hug, I noticed him place down his legendary Slime Sword next to Isabel. I had never seen him without it. He whispered, his head down low, "For you."

"Yosh," I mumbled, "Your sword…"

"It's respectful. She helped me out when I lost Snowy and Sierra that one time. She was the one who actually liked me…" I could tell Snowy was not happy when he said that.

"We should go," Snowy finally said.

Beatrice nodded and took a final glance at all of the bodies. She made her way through the thick trees. Snowy and Yosh had their arms around each others necks, while I stayed behind for a few moments, wondering who in their right mind would do such a thing.

Sky POV

"I don't like him, Sky. Not at all!" Ant burst out, "Why would you trust a complete stranger to find our friends who are so close to us?!"

"Ant, please don't ask me," I grumbled, trying to focus on one thing. Recruits were running all over the place, creating signs and making weapons. Some of them thought an attack from enemies was upon us.

"You know what?! If you won't do anything, I will! Maybe that's why Jordan left. He didn't want to stay with your… indecisive manner!"

I jumped up and stared Ant in the eye, "Do you dare challenge me? You know I'm the leader of this group and I can kick you out whenever I want."

Ant moaned and rolled his eyes. He backed off and didn't try to argue any further, "Jerome, Mat, we're leaving."

"And where do you think you're going?" I questioned, still angry at Ant.

"To find Paul and bring him back here for questioning. Still don't trust that guy."

"Do what you want. But don't think of coming back. Jerome and Mat can though. It's because you're forcing them."

"I'm not forcing them to do anything, Sky! Right?!" When Ant looked over at them, Mat and Jerome nervously glanced at each other, morally confused.

"Go on," I smirked. Ant growled and stomped out of HQ. Once he left, I retained my serious expression. I hurried over to Sierra and Ty, "We're going."

"Huh?" Ty asked, his face in a state of confusion.

"We're gonna find Jordan."

Sierra smiled and hugged me, "Finally, someone has thought of not going after Paul, and searching for my boyfriend!" I smiled back at her. Sneaking around Jason, Noah, Slam, and Bashur, Sierra, Ty, and I exited the Sky Army HQ, budder weapons in hand.

We walked around for a little while until Sierra smelt smoke coming from a certain direction. Our group rushed over to the site to find Cupquake's HQ, burnt down to the ground. As Sierra and I looked on in terror, Ty bit back his lip.

We started wandering around the "graveyard" of bodies and searched for people that we knew. I glanced at a very familiar weapon. It was Sly's Slime sword, laid on the ground next to a pretty blonde woman.

Sierra noticed what I was looking at and hurried over to me. She collapsed onto the ground, holding onto the sword, "This was Yosh's! He was here!"

"I don't see his body though…" I begun.

"Why would this be here?!" Sierra tried to hold back a teardrop coming from her eye, "Yosh."

I perked up and stared around the ashes of Cupquake's group, "Why?"

**I think this chapter had **_**the feels**_**. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter is not as long as the others. While I was planning this in advance during my trip, I didn't think that it would be so short. I hope you still like it though!**

**Song for this chapter: What If by Ashley Tisdale.**

Yosh, Snowy, Beatrice, and I had taken a short break in a nice shaded area beneath the trees. Leaves suddenly crackled in the near distance. I shot up from the tree. The others heard the leaves as well. Careful, I held out my diamond sword in front of me, holding it with both hands.

"Who's there?" I questioned the air.

"Don't hurt me," a boy walked through the trees to our location, holding his arms up. He stared at me, his eyes full of fear.

I slowly put down my sword and stepped towards him, "I won't hurt you. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry. I'm from Cupquake's group. She was doing things… I couldn't imagine…"

"Slow down." I noticed him still trembling and motioned to sit next to Snowy, "Please." He took his seat and smiled at Snowy. I returned to my tree stump of a chair, "How did you get here?"

"Isabel… she told me to sit down on my bed… because she needed to talk to me. She said… that I was brainwashed… by Cupquake. Cupquake… had stolen all of my memories and forced me to work for her. I left… and vowed never to come back. But I couldn't go on without Isabel, so I came back to HQ. No one was there. At that point I had nowhere to turn. The Homies… their leader… Chris… he chased me… until he reached the border of his land. And then he stopped and stared at me. It was… weird. Like a curse… or something."

"Curse. I heard Cupquake talking about a curse. I couldn't decipher what she meant," Snowy responded.

"Oh yeah," Harry continued, "Isabel told me that she had to be careful about what she said, or else "he" would get to her. My question was: who is "he?""

Yosh replied, "Isabel may not have been telling you everything."

"You know who "he" is?"

"No. But she was going to tell you. Until the fire. Now she can't."

"Everyone's gone…"

"You can stay with us," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, a friendly grin on my face.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"I need to tell you something," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" he replied in a light whisper.

"You have… had… a sister. Her name was Mia."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Well, she thought that my leader, Sky, murdered you. And then, furious, she became a double spy for almost all of the groups out there, but her loyalties lied to my enemies, the squids. In a huge battle, she tried to assassinate my girlfriend and Sky. So, I had no choice but to kill her."

"I had a sister… and she tried to kill your friends… for me?"

I reluctantly nodded, although I knew it was true.

? POV

"You highness" I begun, "The mission is completed. Your target is dead." My boss grinned from above. His red fiery platform sparked lava every time he raised his eyebrow.

"Good, my servant. Now, retrieve the Overworld Prince and bring him to me."

"Who might that be, your highness?"

He rolled his eyes and angrily stared down at me. I winced back, but not enough for him to notice my fear, "Sparklez."

I opened my eyes in disbelief, "But… sir…" He snapped his head in my direction.

"What is it, you filthy rat?!"

I shuddered, "I… I can't. He's…"

He stared directly into my eyes, "Your friend?"

I couldn't answer that question. I would get killed, "Whatever you wish."

"Now, go, and don't let them know you work for me."

"Of course not, your highness. You will remain ever-powerful."


	6. Chapter 6

**Song for this chapter: Just a Dream (cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie).**

Sky POV

Ty popped out from the corner of my eye. He had been missing for at least fifteen minutes. Sierra and I were afraid that he had abandoned us.

"Ty!" Sierra scrambled to meet up with him, "Where have you been?"

"Uh," Ty glanced around, trying to think of something. I wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, "Nowhere."

"We should go."

"Okay…" Sierra took the lead and left Ty and I behind her.

I pulled Ty towards me, "You've been acting _really_ weird. What's been going on?"

"Nothing. I told you," Ty attempted to tug away from me, but I held a tight grip on the collar of his shirt. I gave him a glare.

"The truth."

"The truth? I… um…"

"You…?"

"I like a girl!"

Sierra perked up and spun to face us with a giant grin on her face, "Really? It's Annie, isn't it?!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Have it your way." Sierra mumbled to herself, but I could still hear, "It's Annie."

"Well, this girl, changed my whole outlook on things… and that's why you think I'm acting weird," Ty concluded.

"Alright then," I grumbled. I wanted to believe Ty's confession, but I couldn't. It all seemed too strange.

Paul POV

The man and I walked around the forest for any signs of Jordan and iEcho. I didn't know if I could completely trust him, so I tried to get more information about his life.

"So… what's… your… name?" I questioned.

The man paused in his tracks and faced me, "You don't need to know that right now."

"But… how… can… I…?"

"Trust me."

"Is there… anything… I… can know…?"

"My sister. I had a sister. A twin sister. I was with her, and we encountered another man. He caught us both and tortured us. The man, he killed her."

"I'm… so sorry."

"I was part of a group as well. We were allies with the Sky Army. I lost them one day while hunting and that's when he came. I've been alone ever since."

"I don't know anything about myself."

"Heh… that's the first time you completed a sentence without stopping."

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Go on."

"I don't know anything about myself, except that my name is Paul, and I'm in my early twenties. The last thing I remember is that I woke up next to a river with the basic necessities needed to live."

"So you didn't have any family? Or friends?"

"As far as I know, no."

"I'm your friend, right?"

"Sure." I smiled, the man returning mine with another.

"Do you know when you woke up? Just curious."

"Around two months ago."

The man was silent with a shocked expression on his face, "Do you know a man by the name of Herobrine?"

"No…"

"He was the king of the Nether, a hell-like dimension next to the Overworld. Two months ago, Jordan, one of the people you're looking for, killed him. Now he's back, and wants blood. Jordan's blood, and the blood of his friends. Speaking of friends... Herobrine was the one who killed my sister."

Jordan POV

We were all sitting down in the same place two hours ago. Snowy and Harry were chatting, Beatrice practiced tricks using my diamond sword, and I rested my head against the tall oak tree. Occasionally leaves fell on my face, but I was okay with this because I could just push them off. I yawned and stretched my arms out into the air. The area smelled like fresh pinecones and the aroma of sweet lavender flowers. Everyone else sat around doing what they wanted, except Yosh. He was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and walked around.

"Where are you going?" Beatrice asked. She glanced back at me with a sympathetic look.

"Yosh. He's…" I spotted him sitting near the nearby river, "I'll be right back."

I slowly and carefully walked over to Yosh and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I begun. He didn't acknowledge me. "What's up?"

"What do you think is up?"

"I'm sorry about Isabel…"

"Don't…" Yosh tried to hold back a tear. His face squeezed up in pain.

"I know it must be hard for you… but I swear that it'll get better."

"How do you know?"

"It's the same thing I told Preston two days ago. Remember when we thought that someone was gone, and then we end up finding them…"

"Jordan! This is different! She's dead! I saw her body!"

"I wasn't done."

"What were you gonna say?"

"Uh…"

An arrow almost shot Yosh in the arm. It barely missed.

"What the heck!" Yosh shouted.

Two more arrows whizzed past our heads and into the trees. Those barely missed us as well. They were getting so close that I pulled out my budder sword and blocked them from hitting their targets.

"Yosh, Yosh, Yosh," a familiar female voice came closer to us. She revealed herself, holding a bow in her hand. An orange tail waved out from her back, and orange ears perked up at the sight of me, "And Jordan. Nice to see you again."

"Cliff, why were you trying to shoot us?" I growled.

"I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming for him," Cliff pointed straight at Yosh, "He's working with Herobrine."

"What are you talking about? Herobrine is dead."

"Nope. You're wrong. He is good and alive. I've heard he has double agents roaming the forest, and I know that they are Yosh and his friend Snowy."

"You don't know for sure."

"Oh, but I do. Cupquake was working with Herobrine as well. She brainwashed those two like she did to Harry."

"How do you know about Harry?!"

"Who doesn't?! The whole Overworld is talking about you and him!"

"Go. Leave. Or else I'll make you leave." I held out my budder sword, ready to attack.

"Jordan, you don't understand. You can't trust them!"

"I've known them for long enough… about four… five months. You, two minutes!"

"I saved you from one of Herobrine's guards. I'm gonna do it again."

"You're not going to kill Yosh!"

"But I will," Cliff grinned, "Not when you're here. I'll find someway. And you." She turned her attention to Yosh, "Better look out."

**I'm looking for a few OC's for my next chapter! I need at least one girl, but the other two can be either gender. Thanks and hope you liked this chapter! And remember you can always send one in. I may use it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song for this chapter: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.**

"Come on," I elbowed Yosh, "Let's get back to the group."

We walked back only to see Snowy and Harry knocked out, Beatrice gone, and a note stabbed into the ground with my diamond sword. I ran over, pulled out my sword, and picked up the note. It read:

"Jordan,

I honestly didn't think you were alone. It's rather sad, that you would leave someone from your group defenseless, and open to attack. That's exactly what you did to Cupquake too. Beatrice was the next victim. But you can get her back, since she is not dead, yet. All you have to do is bring Yosh and Snowy to me, and she will be released. Simple task. Do it properly, you will be rewarded. Do it wrong, you won't imagine the consequences.

Your truthful friend,

Cliff"

"Truthful friend?!" I thought out loud, "What kind of truthful friend kidnaps another person and holds her at ransom?!"

"I guess she would," Yosh responded.

"We're going."

"Where?"

"Illusionists' headquarters."

Fortunately we woke up Snowy and Harry and I lead the group to the HQ of the Illusionists. Noticing a familiar blue haired man, I immediately realized we were in the right place. He paced around the grounds, panting heavily.

"Jordan!" He ran up to me and shook my hand, "I'm glad you're here. Beatrice has gone missing!"

"Ray, calm down. She was with Rex…"

"Who's Rex?"

My eyes almost bulged out of my eye sockets. Did he just ask who Rex was?

"Uh… no one." I lied, "Speaking of Beatrice, we were wondering if she came here with a girl. You would probably recognize her long orange cat tail and cat ears…"

"Nope. What is a girl like that doing with my sister?"

"She was kind of… kidnapped."

"What?!" Ray looked like he was about to strangle me, "Who is she?!"

"Her name is Cliff. She mentioned that she knew you…"

"Cliff…"

"Do you know her?"

"No," he answered in a straight face, "I don't."

For some reason, I couldn't trust his answer. But I wouldn't confront him. Not yet.

"I have to save her," Ray continued, while looking at my group, "And you're going to help me."

Ray sped through the forest yet again, leaving the HQ behind. Yosh, Snowy, Harry, and I quickly followed. We stopped when Harry ran out of breath.

"I don't do this very often," he cried. I walked over to Harry and handed him a water bottle.

"Harry?" a voice echoed through the trees. We all stopped where we stood.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned.

"It's Pixel. Do you really not remember me?" A girl stepped in our direction. She had curly light purple hair, icy blue colored eyes, and wore a plaid blue shirt with black jeans and converse. A white beanie sat on top of her head.

Harry shook his head.

"I knew Mia. She was one of my best friends, until she joined with the squids. Then I abandoned her for others. It wasn't right. If you're part of the Sky Army, you don't have loyalty to squids."

"I remember you," I interrupted, "You were a soldier. I went into battle one time, and when I broke my leg, you helped me back to HQ."

"Oh, yes. General Sparklez. How could I forget?"

"So when did you leave HQ?"

"It was a little while after Mia left. I had made new friends, including my best friend, Lilia. We were doing rounds of battling squids and realized that two people out in the battlefield had not come back as expected. They were generals, Isaac Drakonia and Summer Blue. So Lilia and I left to find them and bring them back to Sky Army. She unexpectedly left and I continued to wander around the forest, searching for Isaac and Summer."

"I knew them. Isaac was pretty close to Ty, and Summer was close to Sierra. They were in my squadron, my co-generals. And Pixel, you were also in my squadron."

She nodded, "You haven't had happened to see them, right?"

"No. Haven't seen them in ages."

"Maybe you can help me. At least to find Lilia again."

"Sure."

Pixel, Ray, Yosh, Snowy, Harry, and I continued on our way.

"Do you have any ideas where Lilia may be?" I asked Pixel.

"Nope."

"Well we're gonna have to wing this, aren't we?"

We all nodded.

Mat POV

I walked around the forest with Ant and Jerome, Ant obviously taking the lead. I hung in the back with Jerome.

"Don't you think this is a little overreactive?" I whispered to Jerome, "You know, Paul doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's just sensitive."

"I totally agree with you," Jerome replied, also in a whisper.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ant asked, not turning his head to face us.

"Nothing," I hoped he wouldn't spin around and notice my nervous expression.

"What are three helpless boys doing out in the middle of the woods on a night like this?" a unfamiliar female voice called out. A girl with long dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a orange top, tan shorts, and black shoes revealed herself. The most noticeable thing was her orange tabby cat ears and tail. She held onto someone who I did recognize: Beatrice.

"Ant, Mat, Jerome," she continued, "My name is Cliff. I'm on your side, trying to defeat Herobrine and the squids once and for all. I've heard that Herobrine has sent double agents to spy on the Sky Army and I know who they are. Beatrice over here isn't one of them, but I'm using her as bait to get to the spies."

"Do you know where Paul is?" Ant questioned.

"Who's Paul?" Cliff responded, confused, "Never mind that, I need to see Sky."

"Sky's at HQ. We can take you there…"

"Please." Cliff grinned and followed Ant back to HQ. Jerome and I stayed a few feet away from Cliff and Beatrice.

"See, I don't trust _her_," I whispered to Jerome.

A few minutes later, our group plus Cliff and Beatrice, arrived back at HQ. I ran into Mitch.

"Where's Sky?" I asked.

"He's not here," Mitch replied, "Everyone is trying to look for him. Ty and Sierra are missing as well."

Ant growled, "He went out after me. I know it. Now we have to go and find him, again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Song for this chapter: Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding.**

Ty POV

"deadlox… You have no chance against me." The same phrase in the same voice echoed through my head as I strolled next to Sky. Occasionally, I would put my hand to my head to rub out the pain. A few minutes later, it would return.

One time I rubbed my head, I groaned. Sky happened to notice and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Headaches. Not serious."

"Okay… But Ty, I'm worried about you. You've been rubbing your head for a day and a half. If it's bad, just let me know…"

"I'm not bleeding! Come on, Sky! You should know better than this!"

I should tell you why this voice happened to be in my head. See, the voice was Herobrine.

_"Why should I trust you?" I queried, facing a man with a sly grin appearing on his face._

_"Because… you know that I will kill Sparklez… just like I did to your best friend…"_

_"Shut up you white-eyed demon! The Squids did it!"_

_"That's a new one…"_

_"Squids? I doubt it," I grumbled._

_"But will you join me? I know you're part Enderman…"_

_"Don't remind me…"_

_" If you don't team with me, I could allow you to become Enderlox. And Jordan will be safe. I promise you."_

_I glared at him with a suspicious look, "Fine. Promise to not hurt him."_

_"I solemnly swear. On Notch's watch."_

_"Uh…"_

_"Don't sweat it, kid."_

_*A few months later.*_

_I barged into the fiery headquarters my mouth gaped open in shock and betrayal. "You told me he wouldn't get hurt!" I screamed. Herobrine just looked at me with a straight face. "I want out!"_

_"Sky was not part of our deal. I never technically hurt Jordan. Only _tried _to kill him. Got it all figured out… just you wait and see."_

Those words haunted me for the past four months. I dared not to tell Sky because then I would lose all of his trust. I couldn't risk that, especially with my best friend.

Beatrice POV

Cliff dragged me along next to Ant, Jerome, and Mat.

"Jerome?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yeah? Sierra?" Jerome responded, glancing around. Sierra and her long platinum blonde hair stumbled out of the trees and leapt into Jerome's arms. "Uh…"

"Have you found Jordan yet?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"No…"

"I have," I interrupted.

"Shut up," Cliff threatened me with her enchanted iron sword. I glanced down at the sword, only a bit nervous. I knew that I could easily take her down, but without a weapon, I was screwed.

"You have?" Sierra questioned, looking at me, but also glaring at Cliff with a suspicious look.

"Yeah…" I continued, "It was me, Jordan, Yosh, Snowy, and Mia's brother."

"Mia's brother?"

"It's a long story…"

I was cut off by Cliff, "Where's Sky?"

"Uh… I lost him," Sierra replied, "But I know where he may be. Follow me."

She led our "group" to a patch of grass. No one was in sight. Cliff fiercely let go of me and raced over to Sierra. It looked like she was going to strangle the poor girl. I glanced at Mat, who motioned for me to run. Nodding, I picked up a budder sword he slid through the trees, and rushed off towards the Sky Army HQ.

A few minutes of heavy running, I stopped to pant. I dropped the sword and placed my sweaty palms on my knees. Noticing I had nothing else other than the sword, I yearned for food and water.

"Put your hands up!" someone yelled from behind me. I could feel the tip of a sword touching my neck, and lifted my arms up. Suddenly, I quickly dropped down, picked up the sword and blocked the girl's attack.

"Nice try," I smirked.

"Pixel! Stop! It's Beatrice!" Jordan raced out of the trees and forced the girl to drop the attack. I grinned and sarcastically bowed.

"Very funny," Pixel laughed, trying not to attack me with the sword once again.

Jordan sighed a breath of relief and took a look at me, "You're okay. Cliff didn't do anything to you, right?"

"No, she didn't… Sierra showed up. I thought I should let you know that."

"Oh. Ray's here…"

Ray emerged with Yosh, Snowy, and Harry. They stood behind Jordan. I ran up and gave my brother a giant hug. He returned it with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ray told me.

"Yeah. Me too. I honestly thought I was a wet noodle."

"Huh?"

"Dead meat… wet noodle… another name for rotten flesh… ugh… you don't get the new slang."

"No, I don't," Ray chuckled. I grinned along.

Cliff POV

"Sierra," I growled one last time, "That's your name, correct?" She nodded as I stared directly into her eyes, not once blinking. "Where is Sky?"

"I don't know! I already told you! Have you checked HQ?"

"Yep," Ant replied instantaneously.

I grasped my fist behind me, expecting to grab Beatrice's arm. Instead, I found thin air. My face turned bright red and I spun around. Jerome, Ant, and Mat were the first ones I noticed. They all wore golden swords on their belts, except for Mat. His was missing.

"Mat," I questioned, "Where's your sword?"

He stared at me, his eyes wide open. In a split second decision, he glanced down at his belt, "Oh my Notch! It's gone! Thank you for telling…"

By this point, I was up in his face, "Don't do care help my hostage again, or you'll get it…"

"How did you know…?" Mat cringed, and moved away from me, towards Jerome.

"Once I get back to Beatrice and kill her, I'll meet Yosh and Snowy too. Then they'll see. They'll all see who's the boss around this town," I thought to myself, creating an evil grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a longer chapter, cause I haven't given you one in a while. Here it is!**

**Song for this chapter: Wings by Little Mix.**

Beatrice raised up her hands to silence the chaos within the group. I glared at her with a grin on my face, expecting her to make the right decision.

"Guys, we have to decide whether we're gonna stay to get killed by Cliff or leave! I will go one by one and take a vote. I vote that we leave. Pixel?"

Pixel looked at Beatrice in shock, "I have no idea who Cliff is, so I say we get rescued and taken back to HQ."

"I doubt that will happen, but okay. Harry?"

Harry piped up in his small mousey voice, "I'm with Pixel. I trust her."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and moved on to the next person, "Alright. Bro?"

"Whatever is best for you, Beatrice," Ray smiled.

"Thank you. Finally, someone who agrees. Yosh?"

"Snowy and I need to stay away from Cliff, so we'll be off after the voting. It doesn't matter how the results come out, we _need_ to leave," Yosh replied.

"And Jordan?"

I barged up to Beatrice, crossing my arms, "Mat, Ant, and Jerome are with her! If I can't trust Cliff, they could get hurt! No way I'm taking my chances on leaving them!"

"That's entirely your choice, Jordan. I wish you luck."

"Jordan! I found you!" a voice which was obviously Sky's rang out from the forest. He rushed out of the trees, Ty following him, "Jordan…"

"Sky! Are you alright? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Ty, Sierra, and I went after you. We lost Sierra and been trying to look for her…"

"You lost Sierra?!"

"Uh… sorry…"

"What about iEcho? Any luck?"

"Haven't even tried. We've all forgotten, attempting to look for you and everything."

"Dammit," I growled, turning away from Sky to contemplate.

"We need to go," I heard Snowy say.

I faced the group once again, staring blankly at Snowy and Yosh, "Go then. If you really need to. We would do better with you here. I would never let anything hurt you, but… if you insist, I wouldn't try to stop you."

"Thank you, Jordan," Yosh finished for Snowy, "For everything."

"Don't thank me. Not yet. Not until that son of a bitch Herobrine is dead for good!"

Yosh straightened up, took charge, and led Snowy away from the rest of the group.

"Where are they going?" Ty asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Well, Ray and I are off too," Beatrice mentioned.

I glanced over the siblings, "Again, don't thank me…"

"Oh, I don't. I only thank you for saving me that one time… not even then…"

"I won't miss you…" I growled, looking directly into Beatrice's eyes.

Beatrice stormed off, Ray quickly following her. I stood there, watching her leave.

"What now?" Harry queried.

"We wait."

A few hours had gone by. Each of us had drank at least three bottles of water. The air turned very humid and the sun had been colored bright shades of yellow, orange, and red. No one, including Cliff, was in sight, until…

"So, where do you suppose he is now, you imbecile!" Cliff's voice echoed off a small distance.

"I… I… don't know," Ant responded, scared. I had never heard his voice shake so much.

"Guys," I whispered.

"Yeah?" Sky replied.

"Cliff is here… with Ant. He must have Mat and Jerome with him."

"Sierra could be with them," Ty interrupted.

"That's what I'm thinking…" I tiptoed closer to where the voices came from, "Hello? Ant? Jerome? Mat? Sierra? Cliff?"

"Who's there?" Cliff shouted. I could see the glare of an iron sword.

"It's Jordan."

"Jordan… Is Sky with you?"

"Yes…"

"Reveal yourself!"

I stepped into the sunlight, noticing Cliff, holding her iron sword, Ant, shivering, Jerome and Mat, glaring at me with surprised expressions on their faces, and Sierra, ready to jump into my arms.

"Now," Cliff continued, "Take me to Sky."

"Okay." I led them to Sky, Ty, Pixel, and Harry.

"So, I suppose Beatrice, Ray, Yosh, and Snowy have run off, huh?" Cliff smirked.

"Because of you… yes."

"This is Cliff," I heard Pixel whisper to Harry. I hoped she wouldn't catch it.

"Sky…" Cliff grinned and walked towards the Budder King. She glanced down at his amulet, "I see you have your necklace again."

"How do you know I lost it?" Sky questioned.

"I know these things."

"What do you want?" Ty stared at her.

"Ty. It's been a while."

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"I only want Sky and Jordan to travel to the Aether with me."

"The Aether? That isn't what…"

"I know! I don't care what you say! He gave me orders…!" Cliff paused. She glared evilly at Sky and I, "Come on. Off to the Aether we go."

"No way I'm going!" Sky protested.

"Well," Cliff chuckled, "You don't have a choice." She had a bow pointed at Sky's amulet. It would crack and he would lose his power. Not good.

"Fine."

"Jordan? Have any complaints?"

I glanced over at Sierra, attempting to release herself from Jerome, who pulled her back from running over to me.

"No. None at all." Ashamed, I looked down at my feet and slowly followed Sky and Cliff to the stone temple.

Once we reached the temple, Cliff spun to face the others, "Wait. You should go to HQ. Safer there."

Ty was the first one to object, "No! I'm not leaving Sky!"

"Ty, Ty, Ty, I knew you would be the one to go against me…"

"She's right," Ant interrupted, "We should go to HQ."

"Jordan…" Sierra whimpered, tiny tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to lose you."

"I promise I'll be back…"

Cliff snapped in my direction, "Shut up!" I stood in shock, my mouth open. Sky's was as well. She turned back to the others, "Now go!"

Ant led Sierra, Jerome, Mat, Harry, Pixel, and hesitantly, Ty, back through the desolate trees. Cliff grinned and opened the door to the temple.

Again, I traveled down the narrow hallways to the main room. The budder blocks were there, as usual. Sky did not seem happy about being close to budder. He kept his eyes fixed on Cliff.

She pushed us towards the Aether portal. Cliff put a hand on my shoulder, "Goodbye Jordan…" The last thing I saw was Sky's shocked face and Cliff's evil grin.

Sky POV

"Who do you think you are?!" I yelled. I backed up until I hit a budder block and sat down on it. Cliff came up closer to me and stared me down.

"Cliff. Your worst enemy." She held out an iron dagger at my throat.

"Stop right there!" a male voice boomed through the walls of the giant room.

Cliff spun to find two men, standing right next to each other. I recognized one: Paul. The other wore a black cape to cover his face and clothes.

"Sky is essential. You cannot hurt him," I could tell that the black caped man was talking.

"And who are you?" Cliff questioned.

The man lifted off his hood.

"Fury!" I sighed, "Where's Kitty?"

"She's dead. By the hands of Herobrine." He stared directly at Cliff.

"Is Cliff Herobrine?"

"No, but she works for him. Don't you?"

"You… you… you're a god! How else could you know?!" Cliff burst.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Cliff, do not bother Sky again or I will put three billion years on your banishment rather than one billion." Fury snapped, and Cliff vanished.

"Fury…" I stuttered, "How…?"

Paul, shocked, rushed outside of the room. Fury did not bother to look. All he did was glance over at me, smile, and snap again to disappear.

I remained in the budder room, scared, but yet relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Special!**

**Song for this chapter: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson (I prefer the Glee Version of this song).**

You're in the Aether. White clouds swirl above your head as you try to keep your balance on a floating boulder. Everything is colorful and crisp clear. A shining holograph of you sister stands in front of your face. She holds out her hand for you and you advance to take it. As soon as you place your hand in hers, she disappears. Confused, you search your surroundings for any reason why she could've vanished.

The sky becomes dark and gray. Strikes of thunder are heard and you try to cover yourself for protection. You close your eyes for a few seconds. Next thing you know, the boulder is dropping at sixty miles per hour. Worried, you hang on for dear life. But something pulls you back up. You open your eyes to notice a familiar figure, dressed in a brown shirt, grey pants, and a black mustache and beard. The top of his head is bald. You gaze up at this figure in shock.

"Notch?"

* * *

"Jordan. My son."

"Why… why are you here?"

"I need to tell you some things that I couldn't back in the Overworld. First of all, I am Fury."

"Huh?"

"Kitty's brother. I have been him. Kitty never knew that her brother was dead."

"Dead?"

"The real Fury was killed by a creeper when he was a young boy. I took over in his body until two minutes ago to make sure that you were safe from any harm."

"Two minutes ago?"

"Yes. I traveled with a man named Paul, who was looking for you and iEcho. Then I stumbled upon Cliff, who was trying to kill Sky. But we don't want Sky to die, right?"

I nodded.

"So I banished Cliff to the Nether for a billion years," Notch continued, "She pretended to act kind until you realized her plan. Rex was part of the Herobrine spies as well."

"She was a Herobrine spy?!"

"Yes. Ty was one…"

"What?!"

"He was blackmailed. Herobrine told him that he would save you from evil. When Sky returned from the Squid dimension, Ty tried to break the deal, but it didn't work. Until two minutes ago, Ty was in full possession of Herobrine."

"What happened two minutes ago?"

"I broke the deal. You know, I have the power to do that."

I chuckled, "Yeah. I knew."

Notch smiled down at me, "That amulet you're wearing around your neck is special. I set this plan up so you would find it in the temple. Beatrice and Rex were not part of it though. So, you must use the amulet to save iEcho from Herobrine. Only with the power you possess will bring him down once and for all. I can promise you on that."

"Is Herobrine really back?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Notch," I concluded. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

I stood in front of the Aether portal. Sky sat on a budder block, playing around with his amulet. He lifted up his head to notice me, jumped up, and ran over.

"Jordan!" Sky smiled, "You're okay!"

"Yeah," I responded, "I'm glad you're not dead."

"How'd you escape?"

"I had a little help. But we don't have time for this. We've gotta find the others. I know where iEcho is."

I escorted Sky out of the temple. Right at the doors, we stumbled upon all of the members of the group: Ant, Jerome, Mat, Sierra, Harry, and Pixel. Sierra ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed and kissed me. I immediately returned it, lifted her off from the ground, and spun her around. Once I placed her down, she looked into my eyes with a smile. Sierra wiped a tear from her eye, "Is Cliff gone?"

"Yep. No more Cliff."

"Did you find your sister?"

"No, but I know that she's in the Nether…"

"The Nether?!" Ty burst, "You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going there again!"

I turned to Ty, "I know. That's why we're going back to HQ first. You don't have to join us in battle if you don't want to. We'll just recruit majority of the army. They would be more than happy to come in your place."

Ty nodded.

"And," I continued, walking up to Ty and whispering in his ear, "I know about your deal. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

"How…?!" Ty yelled and faced me, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Nothing…" Ty sped up to Sky and stayed by his side, occasionally glancing back at me.

A loud _boom_ went off. All of us stopped in our tracks. Sierra tightly held onto my hand.

"What was that?" Pixel shouted.

"Quiet!" Mat responded.

Suddenly, a large mob of zombie pig men raced out from the trees and started to attack. I pulled out my enchanted diamond sword and blocked Sierra from getting hit from a pig man. She pulled out an iron axe and swung at a duo of pig men, chopping off their heads.

Sky was being targeted the most. Someone did not like him alive. The "person" controlling the pig men ordered his soldiers to attack Sky out of all people. I raced up and sliced up another three pig men.

"Retreat!" I announced, "There's too many! Sky is losing health! Retreat!"

Everyone listened to my command and ran away from the battlefield. I made sure Sierra was with me before I left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Song for this chapter: Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

Everyone crowded into the giant Sky Army auditorium. I tried to spot out the thousands of recruits sitting in their chairs to listen to their devoted leader. As I gathered with Sierra, Ant, Mitch, Quentin, Ty, Jerome, Mat, Ian, Preston, and Bashur, Sky shot a glance at me before entering the backstage area. He took a speaker system that Bodil created, and ran onto the stage. All of the recruits cheered.

"Sky!"

"All hail the Budder King!"

"What's going on?!"

There was so much commotion that Sky had to yell into the speaker. "Shut up!" The room shifted in a state of silence, allowing Sky to speak, "Believe it or not, Herobrine is back. And he wants revenge for what we did three months ago."

Someone attempted to interrupt but was stopped by another recruit.

"One of our own is in the grasp of Herobrine, and we must return to the Nether to save her."

"Didn't General Sparklez kill him?" the same recruit piped up. His friend next to him glared at him in shock, "What if Sparklez is lying to us, and really working with Herobrine…? Sky…?"

Sky, with a blank expression, stared at the recruit, "Out! Out!" The recruit stood and paced out of the auditorium, ignoring the stares of the other recruits. The Budder King turned to the rest of his army, "_If you dare to contradict Jordan's relation to the Sky Army, you will end up like him_." He pointed to the immature recruit.

No one made any motions to communicate. They all kept their eyes on Sky who was holding the speaker.

"Now, back to what you were doing. We travel to the Nether at midnight."

"What about the mobs?" Mitch whispered.

"Oh, yeah… about that… we'll deal with it."

The meeting was dismissed. The generals had to wait an extra five minutes to make sure that everyone was outside. When those five minutes expired, I exited the auditorium second to last, before Sky and after Ty. We left by role of authority. Sky, as leader, left last.

I headed over to the living quarters. I shared a room with Sierra and she had gone into the room with me. We begun to plan out our armor setup. I attempted to convince her to stay, but she argued with me about it. Not wanting to interrupt in Sierra's personal business, I allowed her to join me. I decided to wear all diamond armor and carry around my enchanted diamond sword, which was not close to breaking, even after all of those uses. My bow and arrows were also stashed in my inventory, along with two celebratory cakes, two stacks of steaks, and two stacks of watermelon. Sierra picked a budder helmet, and iron armor. I warned her about lower powered armor, but enchanted it to lessen her probability of getting hurt. She also proposed to carry around her iron axe, which I enchanted Sharpness III and Unbreaking I. The two of us would split the food loots.

We traveled into the main Sky Army entryway. Most of the recruits dressed in full budder armor and budder swords. Only the generals wore iron, and Sky, Ty, and I wore diamond.

"Jordan," I heard a familiar voice say, "We're back. Ray wanted me to… so I came. If you want me to leave…"

"Beatrice. You can stay. We need all the help we can get. The Sky Army is going into the Nether to save my sister."

"The Nether? Hey, I can probably help you out with that. I'll contact Void. She's still a double agent…"

"Not right now." I turned around to see Beatrice, Ray, Yosh, and Snowy. I grinned, "Did you four team up or something?"

"Sorta," Snowy replied, "Beatrice was cool, and since she's an Illusionist and I was a former Illusionist, we bonded."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"We heard that Cliff is gone," Yosh interrupted. I nodded. He continued, "Are we gonna make a sacrifice to Herobrine, like yourself… or?"

"Why would you say that?" I questioned, confused. I slightly tilted my head sideways.

"Oh, nothing." Yosh shook his head in denial.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No…"

"Was Cliff telling the truth? Do you really work for Herobrine and want me to come and surrender myself. If that's the case, then _never_."

"I don't…"

"He doesn't work for Herobrine." Another loud voice boomed. All of the recruits faced the voice. Paul. He held tightly onto iEcho, threatening her at sword point. With his other hand, Paul snapped and completed changed his attire. Instead of thrashed clothes, his new ones were polished and thick. Tan skin cloaked his body. His hair turned into a dark brown slicked-back simple look. The turquoise shirt he wore covered a tiny part of his royal purple pants. Brown shoes dressed his feet. But the most recognizable part of his new appearance scared me. The blank white eyes.

"Hero… Hero…" I stuttered.

"Herobrine?" he asked, chuckling at my attempts to stay confident, "And yes, I was Paul all this time. iEcho was in the Nether. A little birdie told me that you were off to rescue her, so I decided to pay you and Sky a visit, with your little sister."

"Give her back… or else… I'll kill you once and for all…" I threatened, obviously failing.

"Ha! As if!" Herobrine pushed the sword closer to iEcho's neck. I stepped forward, but not before Preston rushed up at the Nether King and plunged his iron sword into his chest. I gasped. Herobrine, as strong as he was, became shocked at this action, and temporarily released iEcho, leaving enough time for her to run off with Preston. Herobrine pulled the sword out of his chest and threw it on the ground, "Now! Where's that boy who thinks he can get away with my hostage?!"

"You'll never find him, you retard!" Bashur shouted, trying to distract the Nether King.

"Huh? You think? What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you know, white eyes? I _am_ a melon head! Ha ha! Ha ha!"

"Bashur. I should've thought…" Herobrine switched his attention to the direction of the infirmary. He had spotted Preston and iEcho. He grinned and cringed his eyebrows together. I was the first to realize his plan.

"Sky!" I yelled across the entryway, "Get Preston!"

"Why?"

At this moment, Preston started to be dragged across the floor, closer and closer to Herobrine. I raced to grab his leg. Ty held the other. We pulled as hard as we could. At least four other generals helped us: Sierra, Mat, Ian, and Sky, but we were too late. Preston had disappeared, and so did Herobrine.

"That's it!" I growled, "We're going to the Nether, now!"

I raised up my diamond sword, "For the Sky Army!"

All of the other recruits followed my example. All of us who were not staying at HQ charged out of the headquarters, prepared to defeat creatures of the Nether.


	12. Chapter 12

**Song for this chapter: Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood (I've recently been on a Carrie Underwood rampage… don't judge me!).**

Preston POV

I laid on a table placed upright. My wrists and ankles were bound to the table. My eyes focused on the normal-looking man who had a giant secret. His white eyes shot glances into mine.

"What do you know about the amulet?" Herobrine growled. He held out an obsidian sword and placed it closer to my chest as time passed. The Nether King had already asked me thirty times about the amulet. I had denied it every single time.

"Amulet? What amulet?" I questioned, a small grin on my face.

"Don't you play with me, boy!" Herobrine screamed, "You need to know! iEcho is your pretty little girlfriend. Her brother is a necessity."

"Necessity, huh?" I smirked, "Wonder how that's going for ya, ya cactus…"

"Quiet!"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you about the amulet?"

"Tell me everything you know, or else I will kill you." His white eyes burned into my brown ones, but I pushed them off. iEcho, Sierra, and Jordan were more important than anything else.

"I already told you, I don't know about a stupid amulet." I answered blankly.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Herobrine yelled and sliced the obsidian sword against my left arm. It begun to bleed out. Although my arm hurt, I did not acknowledge it. Herobrine could not know I felt pain.

"Then kill me. At least you won't be around to see my friends win."

"You… you…"

"Cactus?"

"Quiet!"

"Father… I believe him…" Void, her red and purple highlighted black hair flowing behind her, entered into Herobrine's torture chamber. He turned his attention to her, "Father, Preston is telling the truth. He doesn't know anything about the amulet…"

"Void, I do not want you to get involved with this…" Herobrine started.

"It's already begun. Beatrice, Ray, and Ty are gone, and it's because of your obsession with the amulet. If you want to get it, go yourself and retrieve it. Don't depend on hostages to help."

"You're right." He smiled, and pinched her cheek in a fatherly way, "That's why you're my favorite."

Herobrine nonchalantly walked out of the room. Void let out a large breath and ran over to me. She partially untied my bindings. With a towel, she wiped off the blood from the cut in my arm.

"This is to help you escape," Void whispered, "Jordan and Sky are on their way. Many other recruits are with them. My father doesn't stand a chance, especially since the amulet expires in an hour."

"Expires? Sky's amulet?!"

"No, no. Sky already has his potential power. He's had it for a while. I'm talking about Jordan's."

"Jordan has an amulet?"

"Yes, it is the most powerful in the whole Overworld. Herobrine has been searching for it for decades. Jordan will either be extremely lucky or lose his life at the hands of my father."

"Void! What are you doing?" Herobrine queried, returning back to the torture chamber, this time followed by a young lady. The girl had auburn blonde hair, and wore a lacy orange top, tan shorts, and high heeled brown boots. She stayed behind Herobrine, but kept an eye on me, curious.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Herobrine answered her question, "This is Preston. He has knowledge about the location of the amulet."

Void interrupted, "Herobrine! I already told you that he doesn't know…!"

The Nether King snapped his head and eyes at Void. "Shut up! And either call me by _your highness _or _Father_. Never by my name. It sounds too formal."

The girl spotted a picture of someone in Herobrine's back pocket.

"Oh," she commented, "May I look at the picture, your highness?"

"Why, of course you may." Herobrine sweetly replied.

The girl pulled out the picture, "Who is this? He's cute."

"That boy is my arch enemy Sky, the Budder King, leader of the Squid rebellion… Did you say he's _cute_?"

The girl begun to shake, "Uh… no?"

"Cause if you had said yes, I would have let you leave the Nether and bring him back here. After you return, you can do whatever you want with him. I only want his friend, with the sapphire gem amulet. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, your highness! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl excitedly hugged the picture and raced back inside the main nether-brick building.

"And you," Herobrine pointed to me, "You're not going anywhere. Void, come." Void hesitantly followed her father into the building. I remained stuck to the table.

Jordan POV

"We're going to the stone temple. The one with the budder block room and the portals," Sky announced to the giant group of Sky Army recruits. I stood a bit behind him, watching for any intruders or attacks. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a figure running by. I elbowed Jerome, who was standing next to me, and pointed in the direction of the figure. We separated from the rest of the group and followed the path of the figure.

"Hey doods, what's up?" a voice made Jerome and I jump. We spun around to find Mitch joining us.

"Biggums," Jerome panted, "You scarred me!"

"Sorry. I can go…"

"No, no," I responded, "Stay. It's just that I saw someone pass by and I wanted to figure out who it was…"

A scream was heard from the group of recruits. I realized that the voice belonged to Ian. Nervously glancing at Mitch and Jerome, the three of us rushed back to where everyone else stood around a girl. She had blondish auburn hair, and wore a orange top, tan shorts, and brown boots. The girl looked at Sky, who attempted to calm down Ian. Mat stood close by them, so I tiptoed up to him.

"What's going on?" I asked, whispering to Mat.

"The girl scared Ian," he quickly replied, "She says she was sorry, but we don't know where she came from. No one is daring to ask."

"Hmm…"

Mat knew what was coming, so he gave me a stare, "Jordan, don't you…"

It was too late. I had already stepped up in front of the crowd, closer to the girl than anyone else, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Lilia. Yours?"

"Jordan. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake, and she returned it with a smile.

"I want to say I'm really sorry for scaring Ian. It was an accident."

"At least I forgive you. You may have to gain Ian's trust first," I chuckled. Lilia giggled. She glanced over at Sky, smiled, and bowed her head.

I turned back to the Sky Army recruits, "Why are we stopping? Let's continue!"

Everyone shrugged and followed the generals towards the stone temple.

Pixel ran up to Lilia and I, and hugged the girl, "Lilia! It's been forever!"

"Pixel?" Lilia nervously stared at her long-lost friend, "You're not supposed to be here… He said…"

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Uh… hello…"

Sky hurried to catch up with Pixel, Lilia, and I, "So, Jordan, how long is it gonna take…?" He glanced over at Lilia, who continued to stare at him, "Hi…"

"I'm Lilia."

"Sky… Pleased to meet you, Lilia."

Pixel interrupted their conversation, "Remember when I was telling you about saving Isaac and Summer? Lilia was my friend!"

"I remember you saying something about that name," I mentioned, "That's why I recognized it."

"Oh," Lilia pauses, and slightly looks up. Although she tried to set her sights on Sky, her eyes fell on something else, "Stop!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who are they?" She pointed to the group of people running towards our location. The Homies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Song for this chapter: Here I Go Again (the Rock of Ages 2012 movie version, of course).**

Chris and the rest of the Homies charged for the recruits. Shocked, I pulled out my diamond sword and raced towards one of them heading straight for me. I knocked him down with the sword and switched over to another guy. This next guy I knocked down as well.

Looking over at some of the other recruits, I noticed Pixel and Harry having a bit of trouble. Focusing back on a Homie, I never realized that Pixel had been shot with an arrow in the chest. Once she collapsed to the group, I got a glimpse of her, and abandoned the Homie. Harry was already at her side.

A distraught Harry leaned in towards Pixel and took her hand. "Take me with you when you go to the other side, okay," she told him, smiling.

"How do I know that…?" Harry asked himself. He then gasped, glared at me, "Avery…"

All of the sudden, Pixel's purple hair turned brown with natural blond highlights. She laid on the grass, motionless.

"How…" I stammered, staring down at Pixel/Avery and Harry.

"Pixel was her alias. Avery was my best friend. She and I did everything together. We were inseparable. Especially that time when she stole my pork chop…" He paused, "I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"The day I disappeared."

"What happened? You gotta tell me."

Harry gulped, "Herobrine."

"Huh?"

"I was with Sierra. And we were going through the woods. He found us and injured me. After Sierra left, I got kidnapped and sent into the Nether. From there, Herobrine placed me in Cupquake's group for her to brainwash me."

"Oh. Okay."

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Ty slice off the head of a Homie. That Homie held a sharp knife. Annie stood by Ty, gaping.

"Jordan, watch out!" Harry and I ducked. I spun around to find Chris in full diamond armor and a diamond sword. Although he was more stacked than me armor-wise, I could easily beat him at any type of PVP. I clashed my sword with his.

"Sparklez, you think you can beat me? You've tried, and you've failed."

"That's because you never came after me."

"You were on our land. And you are now, so you're battling you."

"It's just for land? Really?" Confused yet relieved, I planned my next move. I finally realized that my signature maneuver was my option. In a single motion, I jinxed him and ran around, leading Chris to believe I was on his back. As he tried to look for me, he swung into thin air. To trick him, I had ran to his left side and knocked him down with the handle of my sword.

"What!" Chris declared, "I always win!"

"Not this time, you douche," I took my diamond sword and plunged it into his chest.

Once Chris exhaled his last breath, the Homies stopped attacking the recruits. One in particular ran up to me. He had ashy grey hair, and wore a grey T-shirt, black jeans, and grey sneakers. He looked around Beatrice's age.

"Thank you," he told me, "Chris was a douche. He made a stupid deal with Herobrine to free himself in exchange for the containment of his land."

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"Ember."

"Isn't Ember dead…?"

"A while ago. He made the deal a while ago. And Ember told everyone everything. It wasn't rare."

"What's your name?"

"Isaac."

"Isaac? As in Isaac Drakonia?"

"Yes."

I glared down at my shoes, "And to think she was so close."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a girl named Pixel, or should I say Avery, who had been looking for… five months for you and a Sky Army general named Summer Blue. She died during this battle."

"I'm… sorry."

"Not your fault. It was Chris's."

"Can you leave the Homies HQ?"

Isaac shook his head, "Not until someone breaks the deal or kills Herobrine."

"I promise I will help you guys out," I told Isaac.

"Thanks a lot… what can I call you?"

"Jordan, please. Good thing you asked."

"Alright. Goodbye for now." Isaac walked away and grouped together the remaining Homies. With Chris gone, they seemed harmless.

Sky grouped together his remaining recruits as well. Only a few of us, including Avery, had been slain. All of the generals were in good condition. Some of the recruits had not even stepped into the battlefield, since there were only a couple dozen Homies.

Sky, Ty, Sierra, iEcho, and I led the others to the stone temple. We finally reached it with no other distractions, besides the massive pains in my chest. No one else could tell, but it hurt. To keep the others not worried, I sneaked over to a side of the temple and held tightly onto my amulet to try to delay the pain.

"Sky!" I heard Sierra yell, "Where's Jordan?"

"I don't know," Sky replied, "He's gone… again. He seems to be in a habit nowadays."

"Never mind. I found him." Sierra spotted me holding the amulet and walked over to my location. She noticed my brows tighten as I grasped the amulet with all my might, "Are you okay, Jordan?" She asked, nervously paying attention to my facial expressions.

"Yeah…" I panted, "I'm fine."

"Is it the amulet? Is the amulet hurting you?"

"I don't think so… Ugh!"

"Jordan, I know what it is."

"You do?"

"It's the amulet. All of its power is permanently going inside of you. The same thing happened to Sky. Once a certain amount of time has elapsed, the potential power of the amulet gets sucked into you. After the pain disappears, the physical amulet is useless."

"So… it doesn't work anymore?"

"Yep. All the power should be with you at this point."

"I can trick Herobrine with the amulet. He may want it, so I take it to the Nether, bait him, and kill him."

"Jordan, it's a good plan, but you have to realize it's really dangerous. You could die."

"I'd rather kill Herobrine and myself to save you and the others than to spare him."

"You would never spare him. We've come so far…"

"My point. Don't worry, Sierra. I'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I always keep my promises."

Sky POV

Lilia stuck by my side. She didn't seem upset by Avery's death. The only thing she did was continuously stare at me.

"Can I help you?" I queried.

"Oh, nothing," Lilia quickly responded. She softly coughed. For some reason, I looked the other direction as she pulled out a round sphered object. She ran into the trees.

Confused, I slowly followed her and came upon a clearing. Lilia stood in the middle holding an enderpearl.

"Your highness, we are getting closer to the portal," she whispered into the enderpearl.

"Good," a male voice replied, "As I promised you, you get full control of Sky. I only need that boy with the sapphire amulet."

"I remember that. And I know his name, sir."

"Yes?"

"His name is Jordan."

"You're on the right track to being my successor."

"Really? Your successor? Your highness, it would be an honor."

"Once you return to the Nether and we kill off Jordan, the honor would be mine to grant you as my assistant."

"Oh my Herobrine!" I noticed that she said Herobrine instead of the regular term Notch, "That would be amazing! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, my child."

Lilia glanced around, stuffed the enderpearl into the pocket of her shorts, and hurried out of the trees to my previous location. I ran back to the spot as well, although I knew she was not who she said she was. Lilia was a spy for Herobrine, and I could not trust her at all.

**This chapter was action-packed, in my opinion. Hope you liked it. Next chapter I will also post a QnA, so if you want to ask me a question, go right ahead. I will answer at least four of them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update this story. I had a terrible case of writer's block. It took me **_**four days**_** to finish Jordan's POV. Hope you like it.**

**Song for this chapter: When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Calliat (I did a review of the "City of Bones" soundtrack for my journalism class and this was one of them on the list. It's amazing, along with some of the next songs!).**

Preston POV

Within four minutes, I fortunately was able to pull my hands out of the leather straps that kept me locked inside Herobrine's torture chamber. I untied my feet and crept outside of the room. Someone tugged me aside into a dark hallway. I tried not to scream, but Void covered my mouth with her hand.

"I'm gonna get you out," she whispered, "The Sky Army is getting closer, and you out of the problem with the group, it will be easier for Jordan to win."

Void slowly took her hand off my mouth, and I nodded. She motioned for me to follow her.

We tiptoed through the Netherbrick hallways of Herobrine's castle. I marveled at its structure and intelligent planning. If I were just me trying to get through its layout, I would have certainly gotten lost. It looked like a giant maze, and Void knew exactly where to go.

I spotted a bright light coming from the distance, and turned to Void. She stared at the light, confused.

"We aren't even close to the exit," she told me, "What is that?"

As I advanced to inspect the light, Void pulled me back.

"No," she continued, "Don't. It may be him."

"But isn't…" I begun, but Void covered my mouth again.

"_Don't say a word_. Okay?" Fierce determination in her eyes, I quickly nodded and obliged to her rules.

A flow of rainbow hair passed by the corner of my eye. I tapped Void, and she spun back to face me.

"What?!" she asked, a bit frustrated.

"I thought I saw iEcho," I replied, talking softly.

"How? She's with Sky… unless Herobrine knows that you've escaped and is trying to lure you away from me…"

"Maybe."

Void led me away from the light and the way that she had previous known. Another light showed up, but this time it seemed natural.

Void put her hands on her knees, panted and pointed to the light, "Just out that way. I have to go back before he notices I'm gone. Goodbye Preston."

I raced to the light, glancing behind me to wave at Void, but she had disappeared. Shrugging, I noticed that the light did continue as I had thought. Instead, it floated around in the air, like an orb.

I backed up and started to find Void, but an invisible forced brought me closer to the orb. Struggling to pull away, I grabbed onto a gap in the wall. I could see the force tugging fiercely on my pant leg. At this point I could barely move. I had no other choice.

"Void!" I screamed, "Help! Help me!" There was no response, "Void! Anyone!"

"Preston?"

The force let go of my pant and I returned back to normal. A familiar girl stood in front of me. It was the same girl who awed over Sky.

"Uh…" I begun, "Where's Sky?"

"With him."

"What?"

"Herobrine. My boss. Your friends are with him."

"You have got to be kidding me! And where's Void?!"

"She's being punished for helping you."

"And what was that orb thing?!"

"Me."

"You?"

"I have that power. My father is Notch."

"N… Notch? Why are you here with Herobrine then?"

"I liked being a rebel and standing out from the rest. That's partly why I freaked out Ian."

Anger boiled inside of me, "If you hurt him… or the others…"

"I didn't touch your friends, girlfriend, or Sky… well… not yet…"

"Why are you really here?"

She grinned, "Okay, it's a bit personal. Mia was one of my good friends. I need to get revenge for her death. Herobrine doesn't even know this. He never knew that I had one point joined the Sky Army. He never knew I made friends with Avery, Harry, and Mia."

"Revenge on Jordan?"

Lilia nodded, "I kind of… ditched the Sky Army. They're right outside, and I was the first one to tell this to Herobrine."

"Traitor!" I growled.

"I never truly joined with you. I was a triple spy, like Mia was."

Thinking, I changed the subject, "Are you the only child of Notch?"

"Oh no. Jordan, iEcho, Sky…"

"iEcho is a daughter of Notch? She didn't tell me…?" I glared down at my feet in disappointment.

"Yes, and that is why you should ditch them for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Sky Army is useless. You can do better than them."

I turned my attention back to Lilia, "But… iEcho is my life. Mat and Ian are my best friends, and Jordan is my idol. I will never leave them for a traitor like you."

"Have it your way." Lilia snapped and spawned around ten zombie pig men. She smirked and controlled the pig men to follow me. I ran back towards the center of the castle, in hope of finding Void or the Sky Army recruits.

Jordan POV

I searched around the area. Lilia was nowhere to be found. I raced to Sky and tugged on the top of his shirt, "You seen Lilia?"

"Who? The spy?" he asked, his arms crossed along his chest.

"Lilia is not a spy."

"I saw her… with an enderpearl! And I knew she was talking to Herobrine!"

"You can't communicate through an enderpearl," I tried to calm him down, but his anger got thrown on me.

"No! I am believing what I want! Lilia cannot be trusted! We have to rescue Preston and this _girl_ can't get in the way of him! I wonder if Sierra did the same thing when you tried to save me!" Sky shut his mouth after he realized what he said. I stood in front of him, speechless.

"Sky… I thought… I thought you were better than that," I shook my head in disbelief and continued, "Don't worry about Preston and Herobrine. They aren't your problem."

"Jordan…"

"Sky." I stared at him, "Don't." I turned away from the Budder King and reunited with iEcho, Sierra, Mitch, Jerome, Mat, and Ian. Glancing behind me, Sky had ran behind a tree and hidden from the others. Ty and Quentin followed him.

"What was all of that?" Jerome questioned.

"Nothing," I immediately replied.

"Are we gonna kick some Nether butt?!" Ian burst.

"Sure…" iEcho chuckled and rolled her eyes. Sierra smiled towards me and I returned her smile, but eventually drooped my head to the ground. Mitch, who stood next to me, put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Jordan?" He asked, "Is something wrong? Is it between you and Sky…?"

"Mitch… Don't mention Sky right now."

He glared at the others for a moment, and then pulled me aside. Jerome, iEcho, and Mat watched him in confusion. Ian and Sierra tried to entertain themselves.

"What happened? You gotta tell me biggums."

"Fine. He was mad that I allowed a girl to get in the way of saving Preston. He said Sierra distracted me from rescuing him from Herobrine."

"But… you didn't… Sierra was just… as far as I know…"

"Not quite understanding where you're going… but sorta."

"Jordan…"

"Yeah?"

"You know that you can always come to me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Really?" I queried, an idea in my mind.

Mitch nodded, a friendly grin on his face.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I continued.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I want you to wear my amulet when we go to the Nether."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to explain this whole plan or will you just believe me that it'll work?"

"I guess you don't have to. I'm sure I'll be fine."

I pulled off my sapphire amulet and handed it to Mitch. He slipped it on his neck and looked at me strangely.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"It was actually from this building." I pointed to the temple, a short distance from our location, "Beatrice told me that it was mine. Familiar huh?"

"It looks exactly like Sky's… but sapphire instead of chicken nugget butter." Mitch paused and looked up from the amulet, "And what do you want me to do with it?"

I hushed my tone and leaned in closer to his ear, "Lure Herobrine away from Preston. He thinks that whoever has the amulet contains ultimate power. But in truth, all that power is within me. He doesn't know about it." Mitch's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Whoa! That's a lot!"

"Can you do it? Please. I'm begging you."

"Uh… I guess."

"You don't know how much this means to me, Mitch."

"I can tell. You haven't been this determined since… the last time we killed him."

I smirked and crossed my arms, "Now I've got to tell the others that we're leaving."

"Huh?"

"It's a secret plan. Not everyone is part of it. Only you, me, iEcho, Mat, Ian, Ty, Ant, Ryan, Jerome, Beatrice, Ray, Yosh, and Snowy."

"Not Sky? Or Sierra?"

"Honestly, as much as I'm angry at Sky right now, he can't get hurt from what I'm doing. And Sierra… no way I'm letting her in on this."

"Is it that dangerous?"

I hesitantly nodded.

"Alright," Mitch continued.

"You have the most important part. You're the vessel."

**You may have caught what I put in during Preston's POV. An important detail… search back through if you didn't catch before. It will come up later in the story.**

**Q n A time! Let's win da Hunger Deans!**

**iEcho13: Okay here's a question for you! How did you come up with the original story?**

Ray: I got inspiration mainly from The Awesomer (she is amazing!), and her stories influenced the creation of a dramatic Minecraftian theme. Jordan as the main character pretty much came out of nowhere, and it went on from there! Thanks for asking!

Jordan: I'm glad I got picked. :P Cause I know she's got a crush on Mitch… he would've been her second choice.

Ray: Shut up.

**21kittens: SHIT sky wHat you gonna do? Me next chapter plz!? P**

Sky: I'm gonna tell you what I'm going to do! I'm gonna kick Lilia's sorry ass until she reveals that she's working with Herobrine! How'd you like that?!

Ray: Hmm?

Sky: I mean… I'll let Ray decide… he he.

Ray: That's what I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Plan Herobrine initiated. I'm going to try to do a POV of a member of each team in Jordan's Plan Herobrine at least once in the next two chapters. This means that they will be pretty long.**

**Song for this chapter: Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato.**

Mitch POV

Jordan's amulet hung around my neck. I returned to the rest of the Sky Army with him by my side. He jumped up on a tree trunk, holding his arms up high.

"Herobrine will be dead. For _good_." Everyone cheered. I noticed Sky emerge from his hiding spot in the trees. He watched as Jordan recruited his soldiers, "But _not_ today. All of you must go to HQ. I only need Mitch…" He glanced over at me and winked. I tried not to act nervous. "iEcho, Jerome, Mat, Ian, Ryan, Ant, Ty, Beatrice, Ray, Yosh, and Snowy."

Chaos exploded. Most of the recruits started yelling across the large clearing about Jordan's request. Sky rushed out of the trees and leapt onto the tree trunk next to Jordan's.

"Listen to Jordan! All of you!" Sky screamed, "He knows what's best for the Sky Army, besides for me!"

"Isn't it your choice to do what you want?" a random recruits questioned.

Sky remained silent, "Yes, but I trust Jordan enough to do what he needs. And…" he turned to Jordan himself, "I'm sorry. No girl should get in the way of our friendship. _Really_."

"Okay," Jordan responded, still with a blank expression, "Please lead the recruits back to HQ, Sky."

Sky nodded and motioned for the majority of the recruits to follow him. They begun to travel back to HQ. Sierra spent a last moment with Jordan before she left as well.

"So…" Mat started, "What now?"

"We destroy Herobrine_ once and for all_," Jordan replied.

"Only us? There's…" Mat counted off all of the people with us, "Thirteen. Out of five million."

"Actually it's a million at the moment," Ty stated, "We're getting new recruits…"

"It doesn't matter!" Jordan interrupted, "This is our priority. Plan Herobrine."

"Do we have a _real_ plan?" Ant questioned.

"Yes. And I will tell you exactly what it is."

* * *

Jerome clenched his teeth. I held one hand on the necklace and another on the corner of a Netherbrick wall. We were preparing for the ultimate scheme. Jordan's plan was brilliant if done correctly. Jerome and I were placed in a duo team and assigned to keep Herobrine away from Jordan, Preston, and the others. I, however, was the main distraction, because I had the amulet. Jordan and iEcho were teamed to help Preston escape, Ant, Mat and Ian would fight off incoming mobs, and Ryan would place necessary tools, such as TNT, needed for the task. Ty, Beatrice and Ray would attempt to free Void from a "Nether prison." Snowy and Yosh were assigned to make sure that no one interrupted the plan, including Sky.

"You ready biggums?" Jerome asked, his eyes full of pure fear. He tried not to shake.

"Jerome, I swear it'll be okay. Jordan said that it'll work…"

"No he didn't."

"But… I'm sure it will… you gotta trust me…"

"Mitch… this is the first time I've ever been scared like this. More than last time we ran into the Nether. More than when Sky disappeared and I was alone. Mitch… I could watch you_ die_," he silently cried.

"Uh… but you won't. I won't get myself killed," I reassured him.

"How do I know for sure?"

"Jerome… I won't. I _promise_."

"So you're going left to his personal room and I'm going for Lilia?"

I nodded, "Yep. You bet'cha." Jerome grasped tightly onto my hand and stared straight forward. I didn't mind.

"When do we go?"

"Jordan has to signal. A TNT will go off."

Suddenly we heard a loud boom erupt. Jerome and I hugged for the final time and raced off in our separate directions. I wiped a tear from my eye as I advanced to Herobrine's chamber.

Jordan POV

"Echo!" I shouted, "This way!"

"Okay!" she replied. We ran down the hallway of Herobrine's castle towards where Preston was supposed to be. Instead, we arrived at the main mob spawner to see him surrounded by zombie pig men.

"Preston!" I waved my sword. He glanced at me and sighed in relief. He still pushed off pig men with his hands.

"You guys! Help!"

I swung my diamond sword into the face of a pig man. Echo did the same.

Mat, Ian, and Ant ran into the mob spawner and instantly began to kill pig men. I motioned for Preston to follow me. He took hold of Echo's hand after a short reunion. We rushed out of the castle.

"Are you going back in there?" Preston asked us.

"I am," I responded, "iEcho is taking you to HQ."

"Jordan…"

"I have to stay. Killing Herobrine is my _destiny_. I know it. And I've got Mitch sacrificing himself to save you guys. I can't let him die."

"Why Mitch?"

"Long story. You need to get out of here before someone finds you."

iEcho nodded, faintly smiled, and led Preston through the trees.

I inhaled, unveiled my sword and stormed back inside the castle.

Ty POV

"Is this gonna work?" I questioned Ray and Beatrice as we arrived at the doorway to the Nether prisons. This was where the criminals of the Nether, chosen by Herobrine or Notch, were sent to receive life in a cell or a death sentence. When I had originally lived in the Nether, I was almost sent to the prisons except for the fact that Sky saved me. I owed him a lot.

"Either we nicely ask the guards to let her leave, which I _doubt_ will work, or we bust her out. What is your choice?" Beatrice asked me with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you think? Bust her out!"

Ray smirked, "I thought you would say that."

Beatrice, Ray, and I crept through an unsecured entrance and easily found our way to Void's cell. It was the largest, because of the fact that she was Herobrine's daughter. I recognized the prisoner in the cell next to hers. The orange tail, now covered in filth, partially slid out of the metal bars.

"Cliff?" I queried.

"Ty. Why did I think I could defeat Jordan? Lilia had a much better chance in the first place. You… you… helped them! Why are you calling Lilia a traitor when you're one _yourself_?! Guards! Guards! Intruders!" Cliff screamed.

"We're outta here," Beatrice quickly stammered. She had a freed Void next to her. Guards hurried down the halls to see what was wrong with Cliff. Our group tricked the guards by circling cells and running out the back door. A loud boom was heard and a scream came directly afterwards. I glanced behind me to see blood rolling down the ground towards the exit, but I ignored it. I knew what had happened, although I hated to believe it.

Beatrice, Ray, Void, and I traveled back to our father's castle to help out Jordan and the others. The Herobrine children were finally reunited and on the side of good.

Jerome POV

"Lilia!" I shouted as I paced down the hallways, "Lilia! Where are you… you squid?!"

"Did you call me a _squid_?" a sarcastically feminine voice ringed from behind me. I spun around to find Lilia giggling, "Oh Jerome. I honestly thought that Sky would be here to kill me. I thought he hated me."

"He does," I growled.

"What about your friend? Mitch, right? Where is he?"

I pushed myself to refuse her answer, "Why does it matter? I'm right here, right now."

"Jerome… you think you can defeat me? Only Jordan, iEcho, or Sky can. No puny human can defeat a daughter of Notch."

"Notch?"

"No one tells anyone anything nowadays, do they?"

"Wait a minute… Sky is a son of Notch?" **(This was that one reference from last chapter. Told you it would come back.)**

"He has an amulet. He has ultimate powers. So does Jordan and iEcho. They could easily defeat me. But they had you… puny… weak bacca… to kill me?"

"Never… call me… weak."

"But… _biggums_… I just did," she chuckled at my threat.

I stared at her with anger flaming in my eyes.

Yosh POV

"Snowy, see anyone?" I tried to get information out of my friend. She had not responded to my questions in an hour and I started to worry, "Snowy?" I sighed and laid back on a tree. Herobrine's castle stood to the right of our location, and not in the vision of neither Snowy nor I.

"No," Snowy finally said.

"What?"

"No. I don't see anyone."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You got Jordan mad. He was the only thing we had to a safe environment in a while. Sierra was one of our only friends, and you _had_ to anger her boyfriend."

"Snowy…"

"Come on Yosh! You know better than that! He thought you were working with Herobrine, for Notch's sake!" she yelled into my face.

"I would never betray you guys like that."

"He doesn't know. I've spent… what feels like years with you… and I've gotten to know you so well. Don't let all of our memories go to waste."

"Snowy… I love you."

She paused, "Be careful what you say."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Sierra was one of my only friends. I told you that. Her, and Harry. Harry was nice. So was Pixel, or Avery. And the Sky Army generals. Jordan, Sky, Ty, Jerome, Mitch, iEcho, Preston, Mat, Ian… the list goes on…"

"You're mentioning this because…"

"Yosh! You can't be oblivious! Cupquake was luring you since the beginning! Isabel had something to do with the Homies, and probably Herobrine. You cared for her more than me! You said yourself that she was the only one who cared for you! Did you not think about me?!"

"I didn't realize…"

"Quit it! If we die today… I'll be glad." Snowy growled, crossed her arms, and turned away from me.

"Snowy… I love you." She didn't reply. I glanced towards the ground, but saw a shadow head towards the castle. Not wanting to interrupt Snowy any further, I ignored it.

Mat POV

I chopped the heads off of about twenty pig men before I noticed a figure run past a hallway. Turning towards the figure, I knocked Ian in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he complained, "What was that for?!"

"Someone's here. He's heading to Jordan."

"Go," Ian demanded, "Help him."

I nodded, and rushed away from Ant, Ryan, and Ian.

Hurrying down the hallways, I caught my eye on Lilia choking Jerome by the neck. She held him up on the wall. He struggled to escape from her grasp, pulling her hands from his throat.

"Jerome!" I rushed to help him. Lilia grinned, and used invisible forces to push me against the wall as well, "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Lilia, and I'm a daughter of Notch. The evil one, you would say."

"Let us go!"

"Not until you reveal Jordan's location!"

"I don't know!"

"Then… you… die."

"Not so fast, bitch!" a sharp budder sword launched straight into Lilia's back. Her eyes opened wide and she dropped to the ground. Jerome and I fell, heavily inhaling and catching our breath, "Mat, Jerome, you okay?" I looked up to see Sky, holding his legendary budder sword.

"You're not supposed to be here. You weren't part of Jordan's plan," I told him.

"I don't care. He's in trouble. Herobrine is tough to beat, even with the amulet…"

"He doesn't have it," Jerome interrupted.

"What?"

"He gave it to Mitch, as a distraction."

"Where is he?" Jerome shrugged. Sky pulled Jerome and I to our feet, "Come on. We've gotta find Mitch."

**If you have any questions, any at all, about the series and its plot, just ask me in the reviews and I'll make sure I explain it either next chapter or the following. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should hopefully be battle-time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you're asking me why your character has died within the last couple chapters, just let it be known that the story is coming to a close. I can't have all of my characters surviving.**

**Song for this chapter: Rolling in the Deep (Adele original or any cover *preferably Ariana Grande, Glee, or Carly Rose Sonenclar*).**

Sky POV

Jerome, Mat, and I raced down the halls, searching desperately for Mitch.

"Mitch!" We all called out, "Mitch!"

"Doods…" Mitch revealed himself from a corner, "Chill down. I'm trying to find Herobrine. What is the deal? And why is Sky here?"

"None of your business. But it is your business to get to Jordan and give him back the amulet," I told him.

Mitch stared at me strangely but did not reply.

I continued, not quite getting the response I had hoped, "Something _really_ bad will happen if you don't give Jordan back the amulet."

"Like what?" Mat questioned, "You never told us this. Does the same thing happen with yours…"

"Mat, you know how long I've had my amulet. Jordan is not accustomed yet. And the amulet is used as a vessel."

"I never got what Jordan meant by vessel…" Mitch commented.

"He didn't understand himself. I do."

"So?"

"Notch uses the amulet to control the body of whoever is wearing it. He needs a physical body while in battle with Herobrine. Jordan thought that you were to only distract the Nether King while he went for the kill, but really Notch is fated to kill his brother. It's destiny."

"Jordan said…"

"Jordan didn't know. It was always Notch. Now, Mitch, hand me the amulet."

It was too late. Mitch crashed down onto the ground, lifeless.

"Biggums!" Jerome screamed and bent down to his friend. I glanced on, Mat, shocked, next to me.

"He's not dead."

"Huh?"

"Notch is inside of him."

Jerome, Mat, and I were dead silent. Mitch started to stand up, and Jerome backed off.

"Mitch?" he asked, worried. Jerome's eyes widened in fear.

"Jerome, your friend is not here right now," the man who looked and sounded exactly like Mitch told him. He spoke this with no emotion; the real Mitch would be sarcastic and laugh.

"Notch," I begun, "Mitch doesn't deserve this. Jordan made a mistake. He didn't know… about the amulet… and the potential power… He didn't know the truth…"

"What are you saying?"

I hesitated before replying, "Let Mitch go. And I'll take his place as your vessel."

"Sky!" Mat burst.

"Do you really mean this?" Notch questioned, maintaining a straight appearance.

I nodded, determined on saving Mitch's life.

"Well then," the Overworld King continued. He snapped, dropping both mine and Mitch's bodies. The last thing I noticed were Mat and Jerome rushing over to us.

Jordan POV

Running down the halls, I glanced in every space where an evil master could hide. My face burned with sweat and my legs ached from the run.

"Where are you, you bastard! You almost killed most of my friends! You joined with those squids! You almost killed me more times than I can count! What did you do with Mitch?!" I yelled across the castle.

A light caused me to spun around and notice a smirking Herobrine, "I'm the King of the Nether, I'm supposed to be a jerk. And I never saw Mitch. Why, does he have something I want?"

I shook my head, obviously lying to him. After this, I realized that he could see through my lie.

"Nu uh, Jordan. Lying isn't a good habit."

"And neither is trying to kill a innocent man! Preston had nothing to do with anything! And iEcho! My own sister!"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh, yes, I do! Because she and I are the children of Notch, you treat us differently. You would try to kill anyone who was your niece or nephew!"

"Not necessary. I didn't kill Lilia. Your brother did."

"I don't have a brother… and Lilia?"

"How did you not know? Are you that behind? Lilia was your _evil_ sister. She was killed by Sky."

I paused to think about what he said, "That can't be true!" I declared, "Sky isn't my brother!"

"Could you ever explain the origin of the amulets. iEcho has one, Sky has one, you have one…"

"And Lilia?"

"Hers was forced away by me. It was destroyed."

"What about Void, Beatrice, and Ray?"

"They are my children. And don't forget about Ty, rebellious and youngest. He is a traitor for teaming with you and Sky."

"But it was for good. You're a piece of _rotten flesh_!"

"That's a vey nice compliment, by the way," Herobrine responded sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and my vision turned black for a split second.

* * *

Your whole world vanishes in front of your eyes. The only scene you find is a black, endless hallway. Herobrine stands in front of you, holding an obsidian sword.

"Does this seem familiar?" he asks you.

"Not quite," you tell him, "Last time you we were in your tower, battling in a small space. And we were in the Nether, not the End. This time you'll never see the light of day."

"Ha! That's only what you believe! Last time I never died! It won't be any different."

"Oh, but you will."

He growled, grinned, and swung his index finger side to side.

You finally race towards him. He quickly blocks your attack with his sword. Herobrine's blinding pitch-white eyes try to stare into yours but you would never allow him to take over. Not again. Your sapphire amulet hangs suddenly appears your neck. As you glance down at the necklace, he attempts to attack you from the side with his sword. You remember your trick him by running to the other side, bounce off of a surface, and hit him from his back. This maneuver had shown up in plenty other events, and you smile at the thought. Your happiness is interrupted, however, when Herobrine attacks yet again, fiercely swinging at your head.

"Sparklez," he says, "Give up. You have no chance against me. I'm too powerful."

"_No freaking way_," you angrily reply.

"Brother." You hear a familiar voice from behind Herobrine. A shiny budder amulet hang from his neck, but he seems too strong-willed to be your best friend Sky. His appearance and voice, however, is Sky's duplicate.

"Notch." Herobrine straightens his face and looks to the man.

"Sky...?" You softly question.

"Son, your friend, or should I say brother, cannot be here right now."

"He's dead?!"

"No. He sacrificed himself for BajanCanadian."

"What?"

"Shut up!" Herobrine demands and turns back to Notch, "Fight me. I want to see you dead. Although I thought that Jordan would be in your position, Sky is good enough."

Notch, as Sky, your own brother, faces his younger brother, Herobrine, for a one-on-one battle. You can only stand and watch in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a large gap of writer's block, and also pressure on writing Living on a Few Wishes. But I got it now. It's still kind of short, and I apologize for that. There are only a few chapters until the Series Finale, so get ready.**

**Song for this chapter: Being Alive (Glee Version).**

"No!" I screamed, "This can't happen! Sky can't go into battle! He's my brother!"

The brothers ignored my complaints, continuing preparing and staring each other down.

Herobrine advanced first. He swung out his obsidian sword at Notch's head, but the elder brother wisely blocked it with his diamond sword.

"Nice try," Notch growled and pushed Herobrine away from him. Herobrine went in for a second attempt, but Notch blocked it yet again, "You have got to be kidding me. This is the best you can do?"

"You'll see, brother."

Instead of attacking Notch this time, Herobrine ran directly towards me. I dodged his sword and unveiled my enchanted diamond sword.

"Jordan," Notch told me, "It is not your destiny to kill him. It's mi…" Notch was stopped short when an obsidian blade slashed into his chest.

"Sky!" I raced over to his side and pulled the sword of his torso, "Sky! Stay in there! I'll get help!"

"No. You can't while you're in the End. I'm sorry, Sparklez," Herobrine said, "But I have to kill you."

"This isn't possible. Notch can't be dead. Sky can't be dead. This makes no sense."

"It does completely. I win. I win. You lose."

"No… No…" Taking the Nether King by surprise, I smashed his obsidian sword, which I still held, into his chest.

"I was supposed to win!" Herobrine cried, "You'll pay Jordan! You'll pay!"

Herobrine crumbled to the ground, his remains turned into ashes. Shocked, I returned to Sky's side.

"Jordan…" I heard him whisper.

"Sky!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted Mitch to live. But I didn't think this would happen."

"No! No! I won't let you die!"

"Jordan… go on without me. You can lead the Budder Army…"

"No! Budder belongs to you! The squids can take me down easily! With the power that you have, you can defeat them! And what about the others?!" I cried.

"What about them?"

"What will they think when I come back without you?"

Sky paused and held my hand tightly, "May Notch be with you…" His eyes closed and peacefully went into a sleep.

"Sky… Sky…" I rested my head against his shoulder and begun to cry. Suddenly I was transported back into a hallway of Herobrine's castle. Sky was gone. No one was in sight, but I could hear faint screams.

"Jordan! Sky!" It was Ryan, "Jordan! Sky!"

Still lying on the ground, I tried to hold back tears, but they were too strong. Eventually Ryan found me.

"Jordan!" He ran over and helped me to my feet. I jumped into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Sky is gone! He's dead!"

"What?"

"Notch was in Sky. He had a battle with Herobrine and the Nether King killed him! He killed Sky!"

"Where is Herobrine?"

"Dead."

Ryan's face turned pale as I continued, "I murdered him with his own sword."

"I'm sorry Jordan," a female voice said from behind me. The girl had long blonde hair and greenish brown eyes. She wore a white sweatshirt with a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneaker. She had silver bracelets around both of her arms, "I'm not dead."

"Who are you?" I questioned the girl.

"My vessel's name is Summer Blue, a long-lost general of the Sky Army, but I am Notch."

"Notch?! How are you alive?!"

"Do you really think that obsidian could kill me? Only a few things can truly kill me, and obsidian is not one of those. It could kill Herobrine, though. And that is why he will not come back."

"What about Sky?"

Notch, or as I will call Summer at this moment, smiled and snapped her fingers. Sky appeared lying on the ground. Ryan, freaked out, rushed to his side, and checked his pulse. He glanced over to me, "He's breathing."

I looked to Summer and told her, "Thank you."

She replied, "Goodbye. You now have all of the potential power and can use it to the full of your abilities. I have made sure that it works. Just don't give the amulet to anyone else next time, okay?"

"Yes. I promise."

Summer grinned. Sky's eyes fluttered open, and I helped him to his feet. When I turned back around, Summer had disappeared.

"What happened?" Sky asked me, groaning.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Mitch, Mat, and Jerome. We were trying to help Mitch from becoming Notch's vessel. Nothing else after that."

"Good."

"What did I miss? Anything important?"

"Nope. Just gotta get you back to Sky Army HQ, that's all. I'm glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be? Squids? Herobrine?" he joked.

"Herobrine's gone."

"Huh?"

"I… He's gone. That's it."

"Oh. Okay. Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching me how to love. To learn. To teach. To go after what you believe is right. Sierra was correct. You taught everyone. You deserve your position."

"Don't forget that you're the leader."

"I love my recruits with all my heart. And you do too."

I smiled and glanced towards Ryan. He grinned, "I think we should get home."

"I agree. Thank Notch."


	18. Chapter 18 - Series Finale

**Song for this chapter: Do You Hear the People Sing (from Les Miserables).**

Sky, Ryan, and I met back up with Mat, Jerome, Mitch, Ant, Yosh, and Snowy. We traveled back to Sky Army HQ. Ty, Beatrice, Ray, Void, Sierra, Preston and iEcho were the first ones to see us arrive. They ran out to greet the generals.

"You're okay!" Sierra leapt into my arms and kissed me, "I thought…"

"I told you I would come back," I reminded her, smiling.

Sky used a megaphone to bring all of the recruits into the auditorium. He stood onstage, a tight grip onto the microphone.

"Herobrine is dead!" he announced. Everyone, shocked but relieved, cheered, "The balance of power has gone back to normal, all thanks to Jordan."

The recruits turned their attention from Sky, to me. I still held onto Sierra.

"Jordan," Sky continued, "Why don't you come onstage and say a few words?"

They cheered as I let go of Sierra and made my way to the stage. I took hold of the microphone. All of the sudden, the world around me slowed down. Recruits moved at a slower rate than normal. My eye noticed a group of people who were not clapping. They either smiled or stared at me with hatred in their eyes.

The girl to the far left had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a TARDIS dress. Susan. The girl next to her had short red hair, grass green eyes, and wore a black hoodie, jeans, and black trainers. The tattoo of a black and grey dragon appeared on her arm. Ember. A boy sat next to her. He had night sky black hair, purple eyes, and wore a black trench coat over red pants, and a dark grey shirt. Wolf. The girl next to him had pure midnight hair with black sparkles, dark grey eyes, and wore a midnight black suit with black pants. Oblivion. Next to her sat someone I recognized immediately. This girl had brown hair with light red tips, and wore a thin white jacket, short shorts, and purple glasses. Mia. The next girl had long platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and wore a yellow and white T-shirt, and black and blue jacket, and black pants. Kitty. The boy next to her had brown hair, one blue eye, and one white eye. He had a frosty white X across his chest. Rex. The girl to the right of him had brown hair with natural blonde highlights, icy blue colored eyes, and wore a plaid blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a white beanie on her head, black jeans, and converse. Pixel. A fair skinned boy with neat brown hair, a red jacket over a black creeper shirt, blue pants, and headphones around his neck, was positioned next to her. Chris. To the right of Chris sat a girl with long dirty blonde hair, flaming bright blue eyes, an orange top, tan shorts, black shoes, and half of her orange tabby cat tail cut off. Her ears were crookedly bent. Cliff. The last girl had auburn blonde hair, a lacy orange top, tan shorts, and high heeled brown boots. Lilia. Tan skin cloaked the last boy, or should I say man's, body. His hair was a dark brown slicked-back simple look. The turquoise shirt he wore covered a tiny part of his royal purple pants. Brown shoes dressed his feet. But the most recognizable part of his appearance scared me. The blank white eyes. Herobrine.

I begun my speech, "There were the people who were lost during my adventures in the wild. Alone in the Wild, and then going Back Here in the Wild. Many souls were lost, but some were saved. By Notch." I glanced over at Sky and iEcho, "And we thank him for these miracles. But all of this would not be here if Sky had not found those evil Squids. But then again, the long dreaded battles against the evil of the seas helped us find ourselves." I walked over to Ty, who held a budder sword, "May I borrow this?"

"Sure," Ty replied and handed me the sword. I returned to the stage and gulped.

"TO BUDDER!" I screamed and held up the sword to the highest to my potential.

"TO BUDDER!" The generals and the recruits responded.

* * *

_Two years later_

You stand outside the giant HQ, glancing up into the sky. All of the hard work that you have done has now paid off. Your wife, holding a tiny baby boy, joins your side. You tickle the baby's chest, making him laugh. You and your wife chuckle along.

Your leader walks out of the HQ, leading a group of generals into battle. The leader gives you a budder sword, and you kiss your wife and baby goodbye.

You walk past many trees until you come across a stone temple. A squadron of squids stand outside the temple. You stand beside your leader and grasp the handle of your sword.

You whisper something under your breath, which the leader can hear, "Let's kick some squid ass."

* * *

**Jordan has a happy ending. How did you think this story turned out? What do you think I should have done if you did not like it?**

**Thank you so much for giving me support during Alone in the Wild and Back Here in the Wild. And I will be making another story to go along with the series! This new story will not technically belong with my last two, but it has some of the same characters and similar summary. It has been decided! It will be called _New to the Wild_.  
**

**Here's the summary:**

**Adam, Jordan and Sierra's son, turns 18. He realizes that his father was sent on a secret squid infiltration mission and has not come back for a year. So Adam, his 16 year old cousin, Marley, Sky's daughter, and his 19 year old cousin, Tristan, Preston and iEcho's son, leave the safe environment of the Sky Army HQ to search for their family. New OC's will be accepted.**

**I know, it's a lot like the last two, but it's not! It's their son for crying out loud! It's bound to be different!**

**See you rayminers later! Peace!**


End file.
